Metal Fox (Rewrite)
by Ryu Kotei
Summary: I'm one of Dr. Wily's robots, but I know that I'm different than the others. The dreams I have had before seem so real, and I have no idea why. I soon meet a girl who somehow helps me regain my memory...even if she doesn't know about Wily's plans for her. I am Kinzoku Uzumaki, but you know me as...Metal Man. Metal ManxRoll. M for language, violence, blood and gore, and situations.
1. Prologue

**This is Ryu Kotei saying that I apologize about the long wait for the rewrite of Metal Fox, but hopefully this will turn out better than my original had.**

**On a final note, I do not own Naruto or Mega Man**

"Metal Blade!" normal speech

**"Kit!"** demon speak

_"Who am I?"_ thought/memory/mind speak

Prologue

***Unknown Location***

A small young boy lay in the waters of the sewers he was in. He had spikey blond hair and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had a necklace with a dark green gem around his neck. The most noticeable feature on the boy's face was the whisker-like marks on his face.

The boy opened his cerulean eyes to find a giant cage in front of him. Inside the cage was a giant red fox with nine tails. The boy pushed himself to his feet and stumbled near the cage and tried to call out to the fox. The name couldn't be heard clearly as this boy was fighting not only a large amount of physical pain, but emotional pain as well. _What had happened to the boy?_

A low growl echoed through the sewers, causing the place to shake under the earthquake-like force. _What the hell was that!?_ The fox lowered its muzzle towards the boy and spoke. **"Those villagers do not deserve someone like you …,"** said the fox, **"Your kindness and self-sacrifice has even reached my cold heart, and those poor fools never even dared notice the true potential you have. The only time they saw was when you defeated that Hyuga boy and the few times that the Rasengan would be powerful enough to obliterate boulders."** _This child was THAT powerful! Wait, what was his name?_

The boy soon fell into the water, writhing in pain. He started to scream at a near inhuman level. The giant fox soon began to writhe in pain as well. "What's going on!?" screamed the boy with tears pouring from his face. **"I don't know …,"** said the fox. _Damn, I can't hear the name._ **"Whatever this is,"** continued the fox, **"it's affecting me as well."** _What is this pain? Why does this hurt so much!?_

Darkness slowly began to envelop the sewer and the fox began to cry out. **"Kit?"** asked the fox as the darkness entered its cage, **"Kit!? UZUMAKI!"** Soon, complete darkness had swallowed everything and the dream ended. 

**Here's to hoping that the rewrite will go smoothly. Rate and Review!**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Mega Man.**

"Metal Blade!" normal speech

**"Kit!"** demon speech

_"Who am I?"_ thought/memory/mind speak

Chapter 1

***Dr. Wily's Lab; Metal Man's Room***

Metal Man woke up from his dream and it was all the same as the other nights that these weird dreams would haunt him. "Why am I having these weird dreams?" Metal Man asked himself as he wiped the sweat off of his brow, "Is because I'm not like the others?" Metal Man was one of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters, the ninth one in fact. He wasn't the original Metal Man; he was destroyed by Mega Man years ago so Dr. Wily had to build a new Metal Man. Metal Man had the ability to create saw blades that can cut metal and throw them at an expert level. This current Metal Man was somehow stronger, more powerful than his predecessor in skill and power.

Metal Man looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and saw his face. With his full armor on, everyone would see a human-like robot in red armor that covered his chest, arms, feet, and face that had a few circular saw blades adorning the shoulders and helmet; a threatening robot. Without the armor, Metal Man was a sixteen year old boy with shoulder length red hair that wore ripped blue jeans, an orange t-shirt, and a blood red vest that had the kanji for 'fox' in black letters on the back. His eyes however were red from the cybernetics and just the look of them could bore a hole in one's soul. On his face were six curved scars, three on each cheek that reminded Metal Man of the boy in his dreams.

Unlike the other Robot Masters, Metal Man had more human-like qualities; he needed to eat, he could get tired, and he even needed to use the bathroom. "Why am I so different than the others!" said Metal Man as he punch a hole in the wall in his confused rage as tears started to fall from his face, "I'm even CRYING for Wily's sake!" After calming himself down, Metal Man jumped in the shower, another quality that made him stand out, but he didn't mind as the warm shower would actually help him clam down and get him through the day.

After his shower, Metal Man got dressed in his usual human attire and went for a walk. The public saw Metal Man in two different views, but they never knew that these two characters were one and the same. When Metal Man wasn't working for Dr. Wily, he was Kinzoku Uzumaki, a young teen who works at a metal works factory who has the knowledge of an expert chef when it comes to ramen. Kinzoku's personality would be cold as the metal he works with, and he would only drop that coldness when he was with his best friend, Kiho (Bubble Man). Kinzoku was never much of a friendly person.

***Central Park***

Kinzoku was walking in the park with a can of cola in his hand. He saw children with their parents having fun as a family. Kinzoku felt melancholy take his heart as he sat down on a park bench. _Why do I feel this way when I see families?_ Kinzoku asked himself as he threw the now empty can in the recycle bin. Another thing that Metal Man didn't like; he could be a cold Robot Master who was one of the menaces of society, but then sometimes become a depressing individual.

"Mind if I sit here?" said a feminine voice. Kinzoku turned to see a blond teenaged girl sit in a red and yellow jumpsuit with a small gauntlet that only covered her right forearm. Kinzoku already knew who this girl was in his Metal Man persona. "Go ahead," said Kinzoku as he scooted over so the girl could sit next to him, "I'm Kinzoku Uzumaki." The blond sat next to him and said, "Roll Light, Dr. Light's robot maid and Mega Man's partner." _Mega Man's sidekick,_ thought Kinzoku as he asked, "Why does a robot maid, such as yourself, help a combat robot like Mega Man?"

"Mega Man helps the world in so many ways that he could use a little help," said Roll as he looked into Kinzoku's eyes, "Although you could use a little help yourself." Kinzoku blushed from embarrassment and said, "I… I don't need help!" Roll gave Kinzoku a look that made him flinch and said, "Don't bother lying; your face says it all." Kinzoku sighed as he couldn't properly compose himself and said, "I've never really had a family. In fact, I can't even remember anything aside from my name or the few things I like and dislike; I'm an orphan with amnesia." Roll regretted bringing up such a topic and hugged Kinzoku.

Kinzoku was caught off guard by Roll's hug, but he didn't fight it. He felt something behind the hug; it wasn't pity like the looks he would get from the other humans, but it was a warm feeling. Kinzoku returned the hug and began crying, letting out frustration and sadness pour out with each tear. "It's alright," said Roll as she rubbed Kinzoku's back lovingly, "Let it all out." Kinzoku couldn't explain it, but he loved this. He somehow loved letting someone see him like this. _The others won't let me live this down,_ thought Kinzoku as he continued crying, _but screw them! This feels GREAT!_

Kinzoku heard his cellphone go off as it played the ringtone he set for when Dr. Wily called named 'Made of Metal' (Hyadain's Version of Metal Man's Theme). Kinzoku wiped the tears off his eyes and answered. "Hello?" said Kinzoku. "Metal Man," said the voice of Dr. Wily, "you're needed so get back to the lab immediately!" Kinzoku heard the phone hung up and sighed. "I'm sorry to leave so soon," said Kinzoku as he got off the bench, "but I have to get to work."

Roll watched Kinzoku take a few steps and then stopped and asked, "You…want to hang out sometime?" Roll smiled and said, "Yes, I would love that." Kinzoku dashed away as Roll was left to her thoughts. _Underneath that hard exterior is someone who needs a lot of love,_ thought Roll as she stared at Kinzoku's form.

***Wily's Lab; Meeting Room***

Metal Man entered the room in his armor and saw some of the other Robot Masters laughing their asses off. "I never knew Metal Man was such a crybaby!" laughed a round robot with a water tank for a body. Metal Man soon saw a clown-looking robot wrap him up in a hug with its snake-like arms. "Does the baby wants its bottle?" the robot clown joked only for Metal Man to slice both arms off with a saw blade. "I can't help it if I'm not cold-hearted like the lot of you!" yelled Metal Man as he got out a giant saw blade, "The next person to laugh at something that I can't control will be cut into pieces so tiny that Wily himself needs a microscope to put you back together!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice as a man with grey hair on the side of his head and a grey moustache in a lab coat, "How can I have an army of evil robots when they fight amongst each other!" All the Robot Masters looked at the man and apologized in unison. "Dr. Wily," cried the robot clown waved the exposed circuitry inside his shoulders, "look at what Metal-Creep did to me!" The aged man sighed and said, "Clown Man, you know how volatile Metal Man can be, now report to the medical wing." Clown Man kicked his detached arms onto his shoulders and left the room. Dr. Wily went to the computer console and pressed a few keys.

The screen popped on to reveal Roll with a blue robot. _Roll,_ thought Metal Man as he remembered how the girl comforted him when he was Kinzoku. "We have never been able to defeat Mega man," said Dr. Wily as he pointed a laser pointer at the blue robot, "but I have a plan to defeat him once and for all!" The screen the showed only Roll at different angles. Metal Man was glad that he was wearing his helmet as he blushed seeing how Roll's body was neatly hugged by her jumpsuit, showing her nice curved figure but still giving her some modesty. "My plan is to capture his helper and lure him into a trap," said Dr. Wily as the picture soon changed to show Kinzoku and Roll hugging each other, "and I know the perfect person for the job."

Everyone looked at Metal Man as they were the only ones that knew that Kinzoku Uzumaki was really Metal Man in his human persona. "Lucky bastard get to hang out with a sweet robot chick," said a robot with a bird-like face, "and once the moment is right, Mega Man is as good as ours." Metal Man was glad that he could have a chance to destroy the blue bomber, but he really didn't want to hurt Roll. She wasn't like these other robot bastards, who only care about either Wily's goals or their own. She actually cared for someone, even if she never knew that she comforted one of Wily's Robot Masters. "I'll do it," said Metal Man as a thought entered his mind, _but I'm not going to like it._

***Dr. Light's Lab; Roll's Room***

Roll stared at the ceiling of her room from her bed that likes using when she's just relaxing as her thoughts were on a certain human: Kinzoku. _He may be cold,_ thought Roll as she remembered how Kinzoku reacted to the hug she had given him, _but he's just a small neglected child on the inside._ Roll had imagined Kinzoku in different scenarios that would make him into such an individual; from living in poverty to even being treated like a child slave, Roll shuddered at each possibility. "Who are you Kinzoku?" asked Roll as she remembered the human's crying face.

Roll's thoughts soon drifted to Kinzoku's form as she recall in every detail. Working at a metal works factory had given him such a built body as Roll had felt the tight muscles on the red-haired boy's back and shoulders. His eyes at first were dark red like cold blood, but soon became beautiful like rubies through Kinzoku's tears. The robot maid blushed as she remembered Kinzoku's rear as he ran towards work. "Such a cute…" said Roll before she shook her head to erase her perverted thoughts, "Roll he's a human; you're a robot. It would never work out." Roll had only met the human once and she was already having perverted thoughts about him. But she couldn't help it somehow, the thought of Kinzoku made Roll not only want to be his friend, but more.

Roll got off her bed and went to her closet, only to find that it only had many copies of her jumpsuit. "I think it's time I expanded my wardrobe," said Roll as she left her room. She grabbed her purse, told Dr. Light and Mega man where she was going, and left to go clothes shopping.

***Downtown Shopping Mall***

Roll was strolling around the mall, looking at all the clothes stores that caught her attention. _This place is nice when none of Wily's robots are destroying the place,_ said Roll as she looked a yellow sundress through a window. Roll went into the shop and tried on the sundress and noted how it looked more like a nightgown on her, so she tried some other clothes and found some that she liked. She even picked out a few swimsuits for when she would go swimming on her day off. Roll paid for the clothes and left the store, wearing a red shirt and cute baby-blue jeans that hugged her waist in a comfortable way.

Roll decided to take a break from her shopping and sat at a bench. "Mind if I sit here?" asked a familiar voice as Roll turned to see a familiar red-head. "Kinzoku!" said Roll, surprised to see the human when he was supposed to be working, "Wh-what are you doing here?" With a toothy smile, Kinzoku said, "Boss decided to give me a day off at the last minute; told me, in his words, "You know what Kenny, take the day off; go catch a movie or find a nice girl 'fore those damned robots of Wily's wreak havoc again." So I thought I'd take a stroll through the mall, and I have to say that this is a nice place without Wily's monstrosities wrecking the place." Roll chuckled at the similar thought Kinzoku had and how the human crudely imitated his boss. "How about we get some ice cream?" asked Roll before she led the confused human to an ice cream parlor.

***Eddie's Frozen House***

The two of them began talking as they walked to the ice cream parlor and entered. "I never knew robots eat," said Kinzoku as Roll ordered a banana split for the two of them to share. "Well," Roll said with a light blush, "Dr. Light wanted me and my brother to be human-like so he gave us something similar to the human digestive system. I also…um…got it for…" The waitress brought out the sundae and couldn't help but over hear Roll's conversation and noted the blush on the robot girl's face.

"Here's your order," said the waitress as she set the ice cream on the counter, "You and your boyfriend have a good day." Both robot and human blushed and said, "I am/He is not her/my boyfriend!" This only brought a laugh to the waitress and mentions something about a cute couple.

Roll and Kinzoku sat at the nearby table and began to each the ice cream. "So what brings you here Kinzoku?" asked Roll as she swallowed a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Kinzoku had to think of something as he really couldn't tell the blond in front of him that he was actually planning to kidnap her to lure Mega Man into a trap, so he added more to his 'day off' story. "As I said, the boss let me off early as it was a beautiful day and I was in the factory all night pulling a double shift for the night guard," said Kinzoku as he ate a piece of the banana, "Dude got sick from something he ate." Roll notice the pause, but didn't push her curiosity as she wanted to enjoy her time with Kinzoku.

"What about you?" asked Kinzoku looking at Roll. "Well I decided to go clothes shopping," said Roll as she stood up and showed off her new outfit she was wearing, "Being a robot maid didn't exactly give me much wardrobe options. Kinzoku tried to hide the blush on his face as he noted how Roll's new clothes hugged her body that showed off her figure. _No wonder humans perv out on female robots,_ thought Kinzoku as his eyes were glued towards Roll. The robot maid saw the blush and chuckled as she had an idea of why he was blushing. _He is so cute when he blushes,_ thought Roll as she took another bite of the ice cream, _I wonder how he will act when he sees the bikinis I got myself._

Kinzoku was lost in his thoughts; it was supposed to be a simple bait and lure trap as Kinzoku would 'bring' Roll to his work place and the two of them would be 'captured' by Dr. Wily so Mega Man would walk right into the trap. But that simple plan fell completely to pieces before it have even really started. _I have to lure Roll into the trap,_ thought Kinzoku as he began to argue with himself in his mind, _but I can't rush things as Roll-chan might suspect something…Wait, did I just call her Roll-chan?_

"So…uh…Roll-chan," asked Kinzoku as he took the last bite of ice cream, "I was thinking of catching a movie later and…and I was wondering if you wanted…to go see it with me." Roll smiled and said, "Sure, how about tonight? Pick me up as 7?" Kinzoku nodded as he paid for the ice cream at the counter; robot or not, even Kinzoku knew it wasn't polite to let ladies pay for meals…although he does of memories of leaving someone to his food bills as a young child.

***Streets***

The two left the ice cream parlor and were walking down the streets when Roll spoke up. "I don't mean to bring up a touchy subject," asked Roll with guilt in her eyes, "but from what you could remember, what was your life like?" Kinzoku knew that Roll was trying to be polite about the touchy subject, but decided to slightly open up to her.

"Well," said Kinzoku, "I can't remember much of my life aside from the fact my surname is Uzumaki, I can't even remember my first name, and I was also pretty much an addict when it came to ramen." Roll was surprised that Kinzoku could only remember his surname. "I also remember how I would get emotional at times, like this morning," said Kinzoku as his face show a small amount of sadness, "and then there are the dreams."

"Dreams?" asked Roll as she gently grabbed Kinzoku's hand. Kinzoku felt the gentleness of the robot maid's hand and continued. "Yes," said Kinzoku as he lightly squeezed Roll's hand, "my dreams would show me some crazy things. I would see myself running up tall trees, making duplicates of myself, and even walking on water!" Roll smiled as she imagined Kinzoku actually doing all that, until she saw Kinzoku's face become enveloped in melancholy.

"But sometimes," said the red-haired teen, "those dreams would show me getting beaten by mobs, nearly dying, and then a giant red fox with nine tails. What was worse is that I sometimes see those nightmares again." Kinzoku had let go of Roll's hand and fell to his knees. "But instead of seeing them from my point of view," cried Kinzoku as tears fell from his face, "I would see the same torture done to a small child! Those people…no…those monsters would accuse him of murders and crimes the boy had never committed. It was awful!"

Kinzoku was sobbing at that point so Roll enveloped the crying teen in a loving hug, the same as this morning, and hummed peacefully. Kinzoku hugged the blond back and cried into her shoulder. Both of them sat there for what felt like hours until Kinzoku calmed down. "Feel better?" asked Roll as she helped Kinzoku to his feet. "Much," said the red-haired teen, "thank you."

"Well, well, well," said a gruff voice as Kinzoku and Roll looked to see three thugs, "seems like a couple of bitches wondered into our territory." Roll hid behind Kinzoku as the red-haired human took a fighting stance. "Outta the way wuss," said the bald, muscular thugs as he violently shoved Kinzoku into a wall and grabbed Roll, "The little lady's coming with us…" Another thug with a Mohawk of spikes chuckled as the third smaller guy got out a butterfly knife, blade drawn. "Let's check out your measurements," said the third thug as he sliced Roll's new shirt open and was about to cut the shorts when a chilling aura made him freeze.

"Back...the HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" ordered Kinzoku as the three thugs saw that the chilling aura was coming from him. "M-m-make me!" ordered the smaller thug as he charged, knife in hand. Roll and the other two thugs watched as the short thugs was easily disarmed and thrown into the wall behind Kinzoku in one fluid motion. "Amateur," said Kinzoku as the thug with the spiked Mohawk soon charged in with a mighty roar. "I'll show you who's the fu-ugh!" said the thug before Kinzoku pulled him into a knee to the gut before slamming him into the pavement. "Tommy? Eric?" asked the bald thug, getting no response from his fallen minions.

The thug never saw Kinzoku kick him into the nearby wall and only felt brick against his back and pain on his stomach. A flash from the corner of his eyes revealed to the thug the same knife that Kinzoku had gotten from disarming the short thug embedded deep into the wall with no hope of pulling it out. He soon felt a tight grip on his throat as Kinzoku held him by the throat, giving him a demonic looking glare. "You know that you've just traumatized my sweet little Roll-chan," said Kinzoku as his glare only intensified, "We even had plans to go see a little movie tonight, but I had to dirty my hand with filth like you." Kinzoku let go of his grip but still kept the glare on the thug and said, "Now scram."

Roll watched as the thug had lost all his bravado and scurried away with wet pants as Kinzoku let out a long sigh. "I'm really sorry about this," said Kinzoku as he offered his vest, "I'll take you home." Roll took the vest and put it over her ruined shirt and zipped it up with a quick thank you. As the two walked, Roll couldn't help but ask, "How did you learn how to fight like that?"

Kinzoku wasn't sure how he learned it either as everything in that fight was just pure instinct and memory. "I somehow remembered that I was a bit of a fighter," said Kinzoku as a few of his remembered fight, "I have even seen myself fight things that were far scarier than those common street thugs." Roll wrapped her arms around Kinzoku's left arm and rested her head on Kinzoku's shoulder as the two walked together. Roll still couldn't help but be curious about who Kinzoku really was as she mentally made a list of clues in her mind.

***Dr. Light's Lab***

The couple had made it to the front door as Kinzoku led the girl up the stairs. "I'm still looking forward to that movie tonight Kenny," said Roll, much to the human's surprise. The robot made was about to remove the jacket before Kinzoku stopped and said, "Hang on to it, Roll-chan; think of it as a gift from someone who sees you as someone precious to them." Roll blushed at the charming words and gave Kinzoku a quick kiss on the cheek before she entered her home. Kinzoku smile with a blush on his face and headed back towards his home…Dr. Wily's lab.

Roll had just made it through the door when a dog in red armor tackled her to the ground, growling. "Rush," said Roll as she tried to push the robotic dog away, "Rush, it's me, Roll!" A young man in blue armor ran towards Roll and lifted Rush off the girl. "Sorry Sis," said the young man as he struggled with the dog, "I don't know what has gotten into Rush." Roll got up, dusted herself off and said, "It's alright Mega Man. Rush must have gotten Kinzoku's scent and thought he might be a threat, considering that he tackled me as if I was one of the Robot Masters."

That was when an elderly man in a lab coat entered the room and asked, "How was your day off, Roll?" Roll decided to tell Mega Man and the elderly man about meeting Kinzoku at the park and then the hall, having ice cream with the human, and then their encounter with the thugs. "Kinzoku and I are going to the movies later this evening," said Roll, much to the shock of the two before her. "Even after meeting those thugs!?" said Mega Man as he gripped his black hair, "Can't the two of you reschedule?" The elderly man placed a hand on Roll's shoulder and said, "I agree with Mega Man, but…I will let you go, but I want to have a talk with Kinzoku before the two of you leave." Roll nodded and said, "Of course Dr. Light."

Mega Man and Dr. Light watched Roll skip towards her room as she decided to get ready for her date. "I can't help but think there's more to Kinzoku than a human with amnesia," said Mega Man as something was bugging him. The good doctor understood what the boy was thinking, but he didn't think more on it as this paranoia was most likely a result of Dr. Wily not attacking for a while. But then Dr. Light had an ominous feeling in his bones as he thought that his former colleague may be up to something…

**Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Mega Man**

"Metal Blade!" normal speech

**"Kit!"** demon speech

_"Who am I?"_ thought/memory/mind speak

Chapter 2

***Dr. Wily's Lab***

_Clean face: Check! New duds: Check! Money: Check! Bouquet of Roses…CRAP!_ Metal Man searched his room searched his room in a panicked frenzy, looking for a bouquet of roses he had gotten earlier when he heard a cough. The robot turned to see Clown Man and Aqua Man and saw the two mocking him using the bouquet of roses. "Oh Roll," said Clown Man as he done a poor imitation of Metal Man's voice, "I love you will all of my cold metal heart and I shall whisk you away from this undeserving world!" Aqua Man feigned a joyful sigh and with a poor imitation of a girl's voice said, "Oh I love you so, but alas I cannot be in love with one of Wily's greatest losers among the robot masters."

Five saw blades embedded themselves into the wall as the two comics looked to see Metal Man getting ready for another attack and a furious glare on his face. "The both of you temes better stop," said Kinzoku as a threatening aura froze his two colleagues, "or the both of you will be joining the next Macbeth play in the scrapyard!" Clown Man dropped the bouquet as he and Aqua Man fled from the aura radiating from Metal Man as the robot master picked up the bouquet, causing the dark aura to vanish. "Don't forget about the plan to lure Mega Man into a trap," said Dr. Wily as he appeared out of nowhere. "Of course I won't Dr. Wily," said Metal Man as he left the lab, not noticing the evil doctor's smirk.

"I will soon have that power from inside Metal Man in my control," said Dr. Wily as his laughter echoed through the lab.

***Dr. Light's Lab***

_Make-up: Check! Purse: Check! Mace: Check…_ Roll looked at her preparations for her date with Kinzoku and saw that she had everything…including the can of pepper spray that her brother made her pack. "I wonder what movie we'll see?" said Roll as she looked at her make-up with her mirror, "The action movies look like they would be more macho and I'm sure Kenny wouldn't last long with romance movies. The comedies don't seem all that great. I wonder what genres someone like Kenny would like." That got Roll thinking as she remembered that Kinzoku has amnesia, so the human's preferred genre would be a complete mystery until more memories appeared.

*Ding-dong*

*BARK! BARK! BARK!*

*Ka-thump!*

Roll went to the living room to see Kinzoku on the floor as Rush stood on top of him growling in a threatening manner as Dr. Light tried to pry the dog away. "GET OFF ME YOU MUTT!" scolded Kinzoku as he tried to get the robot dog off of him. Roll grabbed Rush by his collar and pulled him off of her precious Kenny. "Bad dog, Rush, bad dog!" said Roll as Mega Man shortly appeared, "We do not attack people who are guests!" The good doctor helped Kinzoku to his feet and towards the couch and said, "I am terribly sorry about Rush. I am Dr. Thomas Light and you must be Kinzoku Uzumaki, right?"

"Yes," said Kinzoku as he handed a bouquet of roses to Roll, "I'm here to take Roll out on our date." Roll gleefully took the bouquet and went off to find a vase and some water as her creator and future boyfriend decided to talk to each other. "Roll has told me about how you beat up a few thugs after they attacked you two," said Dr. Light with a serious look on his face, "While I am glad you protected Roll…" Kinzoku held his hands up in defense and said, "I may work in a metal works factory and know how to fight, but I swear on my life as not just a human, but as a man that I will never hurt Roll like that. I mean, we may have little spats, but I will never lay a hand on her in violence!" The doctor smile as he knew that Roll was in safe hands.

However, Mega Man was thinking differently. He knew that Rush would never attack someone unless the robot dog saw them as a threat. Even robot animals have their primal instincts, and Rush's was saying that Kinzoku was a threat. _How can he be a threat if he saved Roll from those thugs?_ Mega Man thought as another voice entered his mind, _He probably hired those thugs so he could be a knight in shining armor just to get close to us and then kill us!_ The blue bomber shook his head as he began to wonder where _that_ came from. _Get a grip Rock!_ Mega Man mentally scolded himself, _If Dr. Light trusts him, then Kinzoku is a good guy…right?_ When he saw Roll and Kinzoku leave, something told Mega Man to follow them and watch them…watch Kinzoku for anything suspicious.

***Megaplex Theatre***

Kinzoku and Roll were looking at the choices of movies that were playing. "What do you wish to watch, Roll-chan?" asked Kinzoku as he took a look at a poster for a horror movie named _I'm Watching._ Roll looked at Kinzoku and saw his face pale at the poster for the horror movie and couldn't help but think that her Kenny looked cute with that face. "What about you?" asked Roll, taking Kinzoku's gaze away from the poster, "Is there something you'd like to see?" Kinzoku looked at the other posters and mentally judged them. _Not interested, not interesting, complete crap,_ Kinzoku thought before he seen the poster for a movie he's been really wanting to see for a while. Roll saw the poster Kinzoku was looking at couldn't help but giggle: it was a poster for an action/sci-fi movie about giant robots fighting monsters from the deep. _He is so cute with that smile!_ Roll squealed in her mind as she saw his foxlike smile, _That smile makes Kenny look like a fox…a very foxy person._

Rock, wearing a large overcoat and fedora was watching from afar and saw Kinzoku's smile. _That's a creepy smile,_ thought Rock as he tried to blend in with the crowd, _I'm already not trusting him, but I can't act now._ Rock saw the couple walk up to the ticket booth and order their tickets. Rock approached the booth and said, "One ticket for _Atlantic Edge,_ please." The cashier brought the ticket out and said, "That'll be $10.80." _That's for one ticket!_ Rock thought as he was almost thinking of just backing down, but he decided against it. _Roll's safety is more important than saving money,_ Rock thought as he paid for the ticket, grumbling about theatres being rip-off artists…especially with the food they sold.

In the room that was showing the film, Rock looked around and saw Roll and Kinzoku sitting in the middle of the middle row and decided to sit a few rows behind them. "You'll be okay with watching this?" asked Kinzoku. "Well," said Roll as she blushed, "the other movies didn't look all that great and I don't want to force you into watching something you didn't like, especially that one horror movie, so I'll be fine watching this with you." Kinzoku sheepishly smiled at his dislikes for horror movies was actually that obvious. "To be honest," said Kinzoku with a loving smile, "I'll watch anything with you, be it horror or pure romance, I'll watch anything as long as you're the star of my life." Roll blushed as the room went dark as the movie began to start playing while Rock couldn't help but think how Kinzoku was using that cheesy pick-up line.

The trio watched the movie as pure excitement grabbed their attention and never drew their attention away. Kinzoku felt a squeeze on his hand as Roll saw the monster destroy four cities and he decided to squeeze back and went back to watching the movie. The movie continued as it showed a city covered in a silver fog of dust and destruction and a little girl was walking around with fear and sadness in her eyes. The little girl's cry for her mother and father made something appear in Kinzoku's mind as the movie continued playing the scene…

_Someone…please…help me!_

A giant monster appeared on the big screen and instead of the animalistic features, this monster was a mass of humans in the form of a demonic being…

_Go away! What did I ever do to you!? I'm sorry…I'm sorry!_

The monster was then pulled away a giant robot that looked far too human to be a robot as silver hair can be seen from behind its dog-looking mask.

_It's alright … you're safe, now…there's nothing to fear._

A man appeared out of the robot's shoulder and instead of the battle suit that the characters wore, it was a white robe and a white triangular hat with red tips on the corners with the kanji for 'fire' above one of them. _That man…_ Kinzoku thought as one word appeared in his skull: Jiji.

"…alright?" asked Roll as her quiet voice broke Kinzoku's thoughts, "Kinzoku?" Kinzoku blinked a couple times and saw Roll's worried face through the room's darkness. "I'm…I'm alright, Roll-chan," Kinzoku answered quietly as the movie's original characters returned to their rightful places, "I just remembered something from my lost past." Roll wanted to ask more about that memory, but she decided to wait until the movie was over as she was actually enjoying the show.

***Park***

Once the movie was over, Kinzoku and Roll were strolling through the park with a disguise Rock following them. "Back at the movie…" asked Roll as she looked at Kinzoku with saddened eyes, "what was it that you remembered?" Kinzoku led the robot girl to a bench as the two of them sat down. "That scene with the little girl lost in the destroyed city," said Kinzoku as he leaned back, "It reminded me of the dreams I have had when I was a little boy and the adults would always beat me up for some odd reason, but now that I think about it: those weren't dreams…they were memories." Rock blanched at the thought of adults beating their own children or some random child for reasons unknown as a disgusted feeling entered his stomach. "Then the adults would disappear and were replaced by two different people," said Kinzoku as he looked at the night sky, "one wore clothing similar to a ninja and a mask that looked like a dog's face. The other one was an elderly man in white robes…a man that I recognized as Jiji…my grandfather."

Roll saw the melancholic look on the human's face and brought him into a loving hug as she could imagine that the elderly man was someone very important to whoever Kinzoku was. "I'm sure you miss him a lot Kinzoku," said Roll as she gently rocked the human in her arms, "and wherever he is now, I'm sure that he's proud of you." Kinzoku pulled away from the hug and soon became entranced by Roll's cerulean eyes as they shone like diamonds in the moonlight. Roll herself was entranced by Kinzoku's blood-red eyes became rubies that shone love and want.

Rock watched as Roll's and Kinzoku's faces inched closer towards each other for the kiss. _I have to stop them!_ thought Rock as another voice entered his mind, _What are you doing Rock!? Roll will be pissed if she learns that you were following her and that you were thinking of ways to break the two of them apart! She will kill you, rebuild you, kill you again, and then rebuild you into a table lamp!_

Before the kiss was sealed, a robot in red armor with yellow V's on it appeared from out of the darkness. "Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt," said the robot as a giant yellow boomerang appeared in his hands. _What the hell is Quick Man doing here!?_ Kinzoku thought as he stood up between Roll and the robot, _He was supposed to be at the base!_ "I am not going to repeat myself again," said Quick Man as he took a battle stance, "Give me the girl, or else!" For once, Metal Man was wishing that Mega Man would appear out of the blue and save him and Roll. _I can't do anything that will jeopardize Roll's safety or the mission,_ Kinzoku thought as he tried to come up with a plan.

Before anyone could act, Quick Man used the boomerang and cut Kinzoku's side. Kinzoku grabbed his injury as he fell to his knees, feeling the slick liquid in his hand as the smell of copper and oil wafted into the air…wait…copper and oil? In a brilliant flash, Mega Man appeared and began shooting at Quick Man who began to dodge the attacks. "Run!" said Mega Man and the couple quickly obeyed as the blue bomber charged his Buster Gun. Kinzoku and Roll ran away from the fight as boomerangs and energy shots flew around them. "This way!" shouted Kinzoku as he and Roll ran towards the docks in hopes of finding safety.

***Docks; Old Warehouse***

The two entered one of the warehouses and tried to catch their breaths as they listened for signs of either Mega Man or Quick Man. Roll felt something slick on her hands and turned on the flashlight in her gauntlet and saw not only the wound Quick Man had given him earlier, but a boomerang sticking out of his left shoulder. "Kinzoku!" said Roll with fear in her voice, "Your shoulder!" The human looked at where Roll was pointing and saw the injury, and when he went to touch the boomerang, Kinzoku flinched as pain shot up from his shoulder. _Damn it!_ Kinzoku thought as he felt liquid running down from the wound, _It had to be Quick Man! It just had to be him!_ "Please don't mess with it," pleaded Roll as she saw the pain on Kinzoku's face.

Ignoring the robot girl's plea, Kinzoku grabbed the boomerang ferociously and yanked it out with all his might, spilling blood and oil. Roll watched in horror as the human she loved had just pulled the embedded object, but she noticed a strange red energy glowing from the wound as it began to seal up. She had also noticed that some of Kinzoku's blood had gotten on her and she began to examine it, causing her eyes to widen: Kinzoku was not only loosing blood, but machine oil!

"Kinzoku…" asked Roll as she grabbed Kinzoku's attention, "are you…a cyborg?" The red-haired human looked at Roll and saw the shock on her face before her set his sights on the blood in her hands. He swept a bit of blood with his finger and examined it. The slick, silky texture, the coppery smell that was accompanied by the smell of oil, and then the slick stickiness of the mixture. _It can't be,_ Kinzoku thought as he began to deny what was before him, _I'm…I'm a robot…I'm a robot…I can't be a cyborg! I wouldn't have been able to survive the stress of the operation!_

Kinzoku then held his head as another memory entered his mind as he saw a dark forest and a man with white hair and a giant shuriken resting on his back. The man had a psychotic smirk on his face has his voice echoed throughout the forest…

_It's a rule, that everybody knows, but you…_

A rule…that he didn't know…

_What is that rule!?_

Kinzoku's voice echoed through the forest, except it sounded higher pitched…like a young boy's…

_…you are actually the monster fox._

What…

_Everyone's been deceiving you, all this time…_

That's not true…It can't be…

_Nobody's gonna recognize you._

Roll saw Kinzoku muttering about a rule involving a monster and heard him say it wasn't true. "Kinzoku?" asked Roll as a strange ring of blue energy surrounded the boy with wisps of the blue energy flying around him in an invisible dome. "Not…a monster…" said Kinzoku as he didn't pay attention to the energy surrounding him, "Not…Kyuubi…" Roll was beginning to panic at the sight before her; Kinzoku couldn't even recognize the reality around him as some sort of dark nightmare was controlling him.

In Kinzoku's vision, the teen saw the man then approach him in a threatening manner as he began to spin the giant shuriken. "Get back!" said Kinzoku as he tried to reach for something and slowly backed away, "I'm warning you!" The man sent Kinzoku a sickening smile as he threw the star-shaped weapon, but then Kinzoku found a familiar metal disk and threw it towards the shuriken. The nightmare vanished as the sound of an energy blast destroyed the weapons and Kinzoku saw that he was back at the dark warehouse with Mega Man aiming his Buster Gun into the darkness and a frightened Roll looking at him.

"Wha…what happened?" asked Kinzoku as Roll tackled him into a hug. "You were having a really bad hallucination," said Roll as she began to cry into Kinzoku's shoulder, "You learned that you're a cyborg and you began to see things and saying that you weren't a monster." _That's right,_ Kinzoku thought as he remembered what had triggered the nightmare…he was a cyborg, a human redesigned with machines and weaponry that was solely meant for combat, _I'm…not a robot…I'm not human…Just who the hell am I?_

Mega Man kept an eye out for Metal Man as he recognized the saw blade he had destroyed from the Robot Master's own weaponry until he overheard Roll saying that Kinzoku is actually a cyborg. The blue bomber couldn't believe his ears; who would dare disregard someone's humanity in favor of power? Who would take away a person's life in order to have the perfect weapon? Then the answer appeared in Mega Man's metallic skull in a crystal clear fashion: Dr. Wily.

"Let's get Kinzoku back to the lab," said Roll as she and the red-haired cyborg got to their feet, "Dr. Light may be able to help him deal with this ordeal." As Mega Man followed the couple back to Dr. Light's lab, he couldn't help but think about what Quick Man had said…

_Flashback_

_Mega Man launched a charged shot towards Quick Man who countered it with one of his boomerangs. "You picked a bad time to attack my sister while she's on her date, Quick Man," said Mega Man as he readied another attack. Before he could aim the attack, Mega Man was tossed into the air by the Robot Master and slammed into a nearby tree. "You're not the only one who was watching the two lovebirds," said Quick Man as he slowly approached Mega Man, "I knew that it was you back at the theatre and I saw that little bit of distrust in your eyes." The blue bomber fired a shot towards Quick Man, but the Robot Master had already dodged the attack and picked Mega Man up by his throat._

_"Don't try to deny it, Mega Man," said Quick Man as he held the blue bomber against the tree, "You heard that little voice in your head that was telling you that Kinzoku's bad news and you couldn't help but try to find something to use against him in hopes of him and Roll breaking up and vowing to never see each other again…am I right?" Mega Man wanted to deny what the Robot Master had said…but he knew that Quick Man was right; Mega Man felt a bad vibe from Kinzoku, Rush felt that vibe and quickly took action, and he had heard that voice in his mind to try and find leverage against the human._

_Mega Man saw Quick Man getting ready for the killing blow…but the attacker froze. Quick Man looked towards the direction that Kinzoku and Roll had fled towards and said, "It appears that he's tapping into that power again. The Doc was right about triggering something in that mind of his to bring out that power." Quick Man let go of Mega Man as the boomerang vanish and disappeared in a flash. "What was that all about?" Mega Man asked himself until he felt a strange vibe from where Kinzoku and Roll was and he dashed away to save his sister…_

_Flashback End_

Mega Man brought a hand to his chin when he felt a piece of paper taped to his neck. The blue bomber took the note off his neck and saw that it was from Quick Man. Mega Man began to ponder what the note said as it read…

_You're not the only one with a double life…_

_-Quick Man-_

**Kinzoku has regained a few more memories and learned a shocking truth about himself. How will the others react? What more will Kinzoku discover...or does he even want to discover? I know that the price for the movie ticket it off (maybe WAY off), but then again, going to the movies is never cheap. Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Ja NE**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Mega Man.**

"Metal Blade!" normal speech

**"KIT!"** demon speak

_"Roll..."_ thought/mind speak

Chapter 3

**Dr. Light's Lab; Laboratory**

The trio had made it to Dr. Light's lab as the doctor was in the living room. Dr. Light was about to asked Roll and Kinzoku about their date when he saw the exhausted look on their faces. "What happened?" asked the doctor, "Did something go wrong?"

"One of Dr. Wily's robots decided to attack them," said Mega Man as Roll led Kinzoku towards the lab, "but there's more: Kinzoku Uzumaki…he's a cyborg." Thomas's eyes had widened at the thought of someone being turned into a weapon by giving up their humanity; he had seen the operations, he had seen the destroyed emotions…none of those memories were pleasant. "How is Kinzoku?" Dr. Light asked, "How does he treat Roll?"

"He's alright, but I don't know…" Mega Man said, not realizing what the doctor was really asking, "There's something about him that…oh crap…" The doctor chuckled as he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell Roll. I understand that you are a bit protective of her, but Kinzoku seems to be a nice person." The blue bomber sighed as he remembered the little letter that Quick Man had given him and said, "I still can't help it; something about Kinzoku doesn't sit right with me."

In the lab, Roll was looking over Kinzoku's shirtless body to try and find the wounds but soon found that they had disappeared…like they had never happened. "Kinzoku…" asked Roll as she gently placed a hand on the cyborg's shoulder, "are you…are you alright." Kinzoku ran a hand through his red hair in thought before he said, "I…I don't know. I…thought I knew everything about myself, but…who or what am I?" Roll really couldn't say as she didn't even know what to say; how could you tell an amnesiac that he's a cyborg when he couldn't even remember his own name. "I don't know how to answer that," said Roll as she then sat next to Kinzoku, "but I do know that you are you and I will always be there for you."

"But that's it, Roll-chan," said Kinzoku as he leaned back with his arms as support, "_Who_ am I? Am I really your run-of-the-mill Joe or was I a dangerous thug? Was I an aspiring chef or just some unhealthy bastard? I just don't know anymore…" Roll saw the distraught look on the cyborg's face as she desperately wanted to say those magic words that would help Kinzoku…but all she had found were _those_ three words. "Kinzoku," said Roll as she tried to find the right words to say, "I'm honestly not sure about what to say, but know that I will always care about you no matter who you turn out to be." Kinzoku felt Roll wrap her arms around him, but he couldn't help but think about what she had just said. _Would she really still care about me,_ the cyborg thought with conflict on his mind, _would she still love me, even if she learned that I really am Metal Man, one of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters?_

Kinzoku got up and put his shirt back on with a solemn look on his face and headed towards the exit. "I honestly did enjoy out little date," said Kinzoku as he stopped at the door, "and I want to thank you and I hope we may have more pleasant ones in the…in the future. Talk to ya later." Roll watched with a pained heart and wanted to say something, but she decided that the cyborg needed some time to himself in order to get his thoughts together.

***Downtown Shopping Mall***

A week had passed since learning about who he really was and Kinzoku wondered through the mall in lament. He had asked Dr. Wily if he knew if Kinzoku was a cyborg and the doctor proud said that it was he who turned Kinzoku into the weapon he was today. _What more is that bastard hiding from me?_ the cyborg thought as he stopped near the water fountain to look at his reflection in the water.

_Is this even my real face?_ Kinzoku mentally asked himself as he ran a hand across one of his cheeks, _Are those my real eyes? Who am I?_ He could hear the processors that made up his brain whirred like mad and burn his metallic skull. What bothered him more was that he was wondering who he was lying to; was he lying to Roll about being Kinzoku, or was he lying to himself about who he really was?

Something soon caught the cyborg's eye when he turned and Kinzoku decided to investigate. Kinzoku walked towards the bench to find a toy car underneath it. The cyborg delicately picked the toy up to find that it was one of the transforming toys that change from one thing to another, mostly from robot to vehicle and vice versa. Kinzoku sat down on the bench as he examined the toy with sympathy in his eyes. "I wonder if you have ever thought of who or what you are," Kinzoku asked as he finished changing the toy car into a robot, "Do you ponder if you really are a robot or a car? Do you wonder if you are just more than a toy?"

"Excuse me," said a voice as the cyborg turned to see a woman with long brown hair in a blue dress standing before him, "but where did you find that toy?" Kinzoku looked at the toy and said, "I just recently found it under this bench. Does it belong to you?" The woman nodded as she said, "Yes, it's my son's and he lost it yesterday; you can even see his name on the robot's foot." The cyborg looked to find a piece of tape with the word 'TIMMY' on its foot and handed the toy to the woman. "Your son should be more careful with his things," said Kinzoku as the woman put the toy in her purse before she saw the lamenting look on the cyborg's face.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked as she sat next to Kinzoku, "you seemed troubled about something. Mind telling me what's on your mind." The cyborg let out a sigh as he said, "Have you ever questioned yourself about who you are or even if someone you care about would still love you if they discovered a dark secret about you?" The woman looked at Kinzoku for a short moment before she said, "There have been many times where I have questioned about what I've wanted to do with my life and I have always asked myself those confusing 'what if…' questions and wonder how I would be if I had taken a different path. I do not regret those decisions as I have found what kind of person I am. As for the love part…my husband was on the police force and he was stopping a robbery when he was shot and killed."

"My apologies," said Kinzoku as he was afraid that he might have accidentally hit a touchy subject. "It's alright," said the woman as she continued, "but before his death, Mark had always arrived home late and tired from his long days out on the streets. Sometimes I questioned if he still love me and our son, but when he died, I was allowed to look in his cruiser and I found something…" The woman pulled out a photo of her holding a small infant wrapped in a hospital blanket. "This was taken on the day our little Timmy was born," said the woman as a lone tear rolled down her cheek, "the other officers had told me that when his shift had start or when he was patrolling, Mark would stare at this with resolve in his eyes, using it as reason to why he decided to become an officer; to protect those he hold dear to him."

Kinzoku froze as another memory entered his mind…

_Flashback_

**_*Unknown Forest*_**

_He saw that he was in the forest on the ground after being woken up by a woman with long black hair. Kinzoku could remember why he himself was in the forest but he remembered that the woman was looking for herbs to help her friend. The woman asked about why he was a ninja, but Kinzoku couldn't clearly remember why aside from being the best. The woman the turned to face Kinzoku and said, "When a person…has something important that they want to protect…that's when they can become truly strong." Those words had somehow resonated inside Kinzoku's skull as images of people that he had seen and that he knew that he cared for flashed into his mind. Kinzoku remembers using those words and the memories of his time with those people as a drive to become stronger than before._

_Flashback End_

***Downtown Shopping Mall***

"Are you alright?" asked the woman, snapping Kinzoku out of the memory. "Yeah, sorry about that," said Kinzoku as he nervously chuckled, "I sometimes space out for no reason from time to time." The woman smiled as she got up and said, "It was nice talking to you and thank you for finding my son's toy. You have a good day." Kinzoku watched the woman leave as the memory was still fresh in his mind. _Surprisingly those words from a transvestite had helped me so many times,_ Kinzoku thought as he brought out his cell phone, _Thank you…Haku._

***Park***

Roll had arrived at the park after Kinzoku had called her a while ago and wanted to meet her in the park. The past few days had Roll worried about the cyborg and his safety; she was even tempted to find where Kinzoku had worked at before she thought against it. "I hope Kinzoku's alright," Roll said to herself as she sat on the bench, not knowing about the pair of eyes watching her. The robot maid heard something behind and turned towards the sound that led to a wooded area. "Kinzoku?" asked Roll as she approached the edge, "Kinzoku, is that you?" Roll never saw he captor as time had been frozen before a mysterious figure took her away.

***Dr. Light's Laboratory***

A knock was heard on the door as Mega Man, in his civilian form Rock, answered the door to find Kinzoku. "Hello," said Kinzoku as he nodded towards Rock, "I was wondering if Roll was here; I texted her to meet me in the park a couple of hours and I haven't seen her. You don't happen to know where she went, do you?" Rock blinked a couple of times as Roll had left for the park a couple of hours ago as she said she was going out to meet someone. "My sister left to go meet up with someone at the park," said Rock, hiding the worry behind his voice. "Okay, thanks," said Kinzoku as he dashed away while Rock shut the door and donned his armor. _Sounds like Roll is in trouble,_ Mega Man thought as he whistled for Rush, canine companion immediately answering, _I better go check it out._

***Park***

Mega Man and Rush were hovering in the sky, looking for any sign for Roll when the blue bomber saw Kinzoku examining a small area near a forest. "Easy Rush," said Mega Man as his robotic canine began growling threateningly, "It's just Kinzoku." Said red haired teen then went into the forest as Mega Man landed just outside and jumped of his companion. "Rush," said Mega Man as the robotic dog looked at him, "Search Mode."

With a couple of barks of conformation, Rush began sniffing the area until he barked, indicating that he found something. Mega Man looked on the miniature computer on his Buster Gun to find robotic signatures. "Alright we have Roll's," said the blue bomber until he saw the next three signatures, "Flash Man's, Clown Man's, and Metal Man's signatures are listed as well! Roll's been captured by Dr. Wily, we have to go rescue her!" Rush changed his form as he flew off with Mega Man in tow, not knowing of the teen witnessing the event.

"Dammit!" growled Kinzoku as he punched a tree, damaging the bark, "Those two jumped the gun! I know that Dr. Wily's an impatient man, but he wouldn't be stupid as to just capture Roll-chan out in the open like that!" He didn't know what brought it up, but Kinzoku felt something inside of him boil and rise up as if it was reacting to his anger…he wanted to murder those two for kidnapping Roll like heartless thugs. Donning his armor, Metal Man went off to save his precious Roll.

***Clown Man's Hideout***

Flash Man tossed a tied up Roll as he said, "Tell me again why we're at this crappy studio instead of my place?" Clown Man swung from the ceiling and said, "Because Mega Jerk wouldn't even think of coming here first; he'd go to either yours or Metal Man's place first, most likely yours, before checking the other places." Roll looked at the two Robot Masters and said, "You're fools to think that you can win by kidnapping me. Mega-"

"That should keep yer trap shut," said Flash Man as he gagged the robot maid with a cloth, "I could use some piecing and quiet after all that squirming and bitching ya did all the way here." If looks could have killed, the two robots would have been destroyed in seconds by the glare Roll was giving them. "I don't get why Metal Creep was biding his time with capturing her," said Clown Man as he jumped down next to Flash Man, "Why wait for the perfect moment when the dame's right there for the taking? I mean, it's not like Mega Man is right above her watching her every move like he was when she went on that date with that creep." _He was spying on me and Kinzoku?_ Roll thought as she was shocked that her brother would do something like that, _You are SO dead Rock!_

The studio doors opened to reveal a figure standing at the doorway. Before any of the two robots could react, the figure leapt and began to attack the two in a quick manner. Roll had shut her eyes while the fight was going and when she opened them, she saw Metal Man staring at her while Clown Man was trying to get up but couldn't as his arms and legs were sliced off. "You traitor!" Clown Man yelled, "Once Wily hears of this, he'll-" Clown Man never finished as a white hot saw blade sliced through his skull, revealing the inside of his metallic skull. Roll looked at the lone Robot Master with pure fear, knowing that she could be next, but she was surprised when Metal Man took out a voice recorder and placed it on the nearby table as he picked her up in a bridal style. _Mega Man…Kinzoku…_Roll thought in fear for her life, _please…come save me._

An hour had passed as Mega Man busted through the doors with his Buster Gun charged, ready for an attack, but he was surprised to find Clown Man and Flash Man completely destroyed and the studio a wreck. "What happened here?" said Mega Man as he seen saw blades embedded into the walls, "Was there a fight involving Metal Man?" The blue bomber then saw a recorder on the table with a note that said "To Mega Man. From Metal Man." Mega Man pressed play on the recorder and heard Metal Man speaking into it.

"If you're hearing this Mega Man," said Metal Man's voice with a stern tone, "then I have captured Roll as Dr. Wily had intended for this plan a week ago. I had to wait for the right moment when Roll was alone so I could capture her…but unfortunately I had to wait as Kinzoku Uzumaki had gotten in the way of things. I'm not going to hand Roll to Wily, but I'm giving you a week to meet me at my base. You and I are going to have one last fight, a duel to the death you might call it. If you defeat me, I will give you the coordinates of Roll's location and you will never have to see me again and knowing Dr. Wily…he'll find some unfortunate soul to be his new Metal Man. I guess you could call me the Tin Man of this story as I had somehow gained a heart and I do not like how things have gone. Should you accept this challenge…be prepared to kill me, no questions asked. Arrive early and I'll…I'll kill Kinzoku and let Roll know that YOU were responsible for his death. See you in a week…Mega Man."

Mega Man looked at the recorder as the challenge echoed in his skull. "That bastard!" said Mega Man as he crushed the recording device in his anger, "Not only had he kidnapped Roll, but he's got Kinzoku as well and threatening his life just for honor!" Having no choice, Mega Man left the studio to prepare for what could be his final fight.

***Metal Man's Hideout***

Roll was in a room that Metal Man had placed her in after removing the bindings and gag. It was odd as she was expected to be tossed in a cage, bound and gagged, with Metal Man gloating like how Flash Man and Clown Man was just a warm-up compared to what he will do to Mega Man…but much to her surprise, none of that happened and the Robot Master was silent throughout the trip. _He's different than before,_ she couldn't help but think, _He was more megalomaniacal than this, but now he's more…quiet…as if lamenting._

Metal Man walked down the hall as he saw a couple of his henchmen. "Ensure that our…guest…is comfortable," said Metal Man as the two saluted him, "and obey whatever order I give you." The two then left as the Robot Master entered his personal office of his hideout. It was a small normal office with an oak desk and a small laptop that kept him connected to the world…and Dr. Wily. Removing his helmet to reveal his fiery red hair, Metal Man pulled out a piece paper and pen as he had to make sure that his plan would at least go off and had to make sure that he would go out fighting and in blazing honor. _I'm sorry Roll-chan,_ Metal Man thought as he began writing, _but I need to see something._

A half an hour later, Roll was sitting on the bed provided when a folded piece of paper was slid under the door. She cautiously approached the door and picked up the paper and returned to the bed as she opened it to find that it was a letter from Kinzoku…

"Dear Roll-chan," the letter said as the robot maid read, "I heard that you have been captured by the Robot Masters and, being the idiot that I can be sometimes, I went to rescue you since I'm a cyborg. That worked out well, but I don't blame you for MY capture nor do I want you to blame yourself either. I love you as even all of Hell itself would have to go through me first in order to get to you…some boyfriend I have been since you got captured. I regained another memory from my lost past: I saw myself in the forest as a feminine-looking guy woke me up and he saw that I was a ninja as he then asked me what I fight for. I couldn't exactly remember what I had said, but the boy had told me that I can only be truly strong should I fight for those who are precious to me. I wondered what had happened to him but I can't shake the feeling that he's no longer with us, but his words have made such an impact on me that I have still been carrying it with me, even if I couldn't remember. I want you to stay strong for the both of us; Metal Man is planning something, but I don't know what but all I know is that he's going to relocate you soon. Roll…when you told me that you would love me no matter what, I had a mix of emotions: fear and happiness. I was happy because I was able to somehow get a girl to say that she loved me with such truth behind those words as I could never remember any girl (as far as I could tell) would dare be near me, as if I carried some incurable disease that transfers by just being near me. The fear I felt…was wondering if you DID love me like that or were you just saying that to comfort me. I know it sounds confusing, but…but I guess I couldn't help BUT be afraid of how those words sounded in my mind." A small tear landed on the letter as Roll silently mouthed, "I'll write to you soon and I know I mean this, but I love you with all my heart…Love, Kenny."

_Kenny's afraid…_Roll thought as she looked over the letter again, _Kenny's afraid of 'I love you' and thinks that it could just be because I was trying to comfort him._ Roll looked and saw a small desk right next to the bed with a small lamp sitting on top. Sitting in the chair, the robot maid opened the desk to find pen and paper and began writing. _If I can help him with his confusion,_ Roll thought as she wrote, _then Kinzoku will never have to be afraid of falling in love._ The robot maid continued writing…unaware of what Metal Man was truly planning.

In his office, Metal Man had just gotten off the phone with his contact as he looked over his plans. "Thing should go smoothly from here," said Metal Man as he leaned back in lament, "I assure you, Mega Man, that I am one of honor and I plan on keeping it like that." He knew what he was doing as he thought back to those he could remember…and he felt that they would be deeply disappointed with how he turned out, even if he wasn't all there. "I am an Uzumaki," said Kinzoku as he began to wait patiently for the moment of truth to arrive, "and Uzumakis always keep their word."

**What does Metal Man/Kinzoku have planned for Roll and Mega Man? Will the blue bomber honor the rules or will Kinzoku pay the ultimate price? Don't forget to rate and review.**

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or the Mega Man series, nor do I own the Metal Gear Rising Revengance song, Stains of Time, or ****_The Outsiders._**

"Roll..." normal speech

_"Kinzoku..."_ thought

Chapter 4

***Dr. Light's Laboratory***

"Arrive early and I'll…" said the recording that Dr. light recovered through Mega Man's memories the other day, "I'll kill Kinzoku and let Roll know that YOU were responsible for his death. See you in a week…Mega Man." Even though he studied robotics and science, Dr. Light couldn't help but hear a hidden message within…but what was it? _Why kill just Kinzoku instead of both of them?_ the doctor asked himself as he tapped a pen against his mouth in thought, _And why did he hesitate when he threatened Kinzoku? Was it to rattle Mega Man or is it a bluff?_ Dr. Light did think it was odd for Metal Man to issue a challenge, just a few days ago; he knew that he could transport Roll and Kinzoku somewhere else and then lie to Mega Man about the location. Something didn't add up…

The doctor decided to play the message again to see if he missed anything that was hidden as something kept bothering him…

Mega Man, in the meanwhile, was looking over his weapon systems as he prepared himself for a final fight with Metal Man. Normally he would go in blasting his way to the Robot Master and then fight them…but with the tone Metal Man had given him, there was a since of honor behind those words. "I also have no choice BUT to comply with Kinzoku being held hostage," Mega Man said to himself bitterly, "and if it's a fight to the bitter end he wants, then he's going to get it." The blue bomber considered what was at stake and he knew he couldn't afford the slightest mistake with Kinzoku's life on the line…even if he was wary of the cyborg.

***Metal Man's Hideout***

Kinzoku sat in his chair as he looked over the letter Roll had written to him and he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. He's been saying that he was a prisoner locked away in a separate room with letters as the only means of staying in touch. The latest letter was Roll saying that even though they're rooms apart, she can feel his love with each letter he sends to her…letters that _Kinzoku_ had been sending her.

"Just a few more days," Kinzoku said as he placed the letter on the desk and ran a hand through his hair. Something was nagging in his mind and he couldn't help but think that it was whoever he was once was. He questioned if he really was a bad guy as he regained memories of protecting people from dangers and trying to remain positive…but he remembered the last thing before he became the new Metal Man. He was banished for harming a runaway golden boy and ninjas were chasing him in hopes of killing him before something happened. He was gravely injured before a bright light enveloped him and he saw a man in a white coat. "No doubt that was Dr. Wily," said Kinzoku as he remembered working for the doctor and his many fights against Mega Man before he began to have those dreams…and meeting Roll in the park.

_What should I do?_ the cyborg asked himself as he looked at a photo of him and Roll of the day they had gone to a small carnival and that was one of the more better days he had, but he was now fighting with himself about how things were going now. He had faith in Roll's love, but he was afraid of how she might react to the truth about him. _Iruka,_ Kinzoku thought as he remembered a man who was like an older brother to him that sympathized with him for some reason and was always there to mentor him when he needed it the most, _what do I do?_

Kinzoku put his helmet back on as Metal Man had gone back to work, checking to see if everything was ready. _Computers ready to be wiped, the timers are set, and Roll…_Metal Man thought as he then began to think about the robot maid as two different images entered his mind. One was Roll accepting him and telling him that she doesn't care about who he was as she sealed the deal with a kiss that said everything to him. The other image was her yelling at him, saying that she could never love a criminal and a fraud like him as she vows never to see him again…and he was honestly prepared for that. _Time is getting shorter,_ Metal Man thought as he steeled himself as he knew it was now or never, _This isn't a time for cowardice…_Metal Man pressed a button as two of his troops had entered at attention. "You two are to bring Roll in here," said Metal Man as he knew that there was no turning back, "I need to tell her something before I order her transport…"

***Dr. Light's Laboratory***

The rest of the seven day wait had ended as Mega Man let out a sigh as he was ready to fight Metal Man. The blue bomber was about to leave via teleporter when Dr. Light arrived. "Mega Man, wait," said the doctor, "I think I've discovered something about Metal Man's message!" He didn't have time for it, but Mega Man motioned the doctor to continue but to not keep him waiting either. "It may be a bit farfetched," Dr. Light started with discomfort in his voice, "but I don't think it's just Metal Man you're fighting." Mega Man raised an eyebrow at this as the doctor continued, "I kept listening to the message and I couldn't help but hear a hidden message. As I listened, I kept asking myself why Metal Man would threaten just Kinzoku's life instead of both his and Roll's…"

"Because Kinzoku got in his way," said Mega Man, "and since he's still human, Kinzoku wouldn't be as easily replaced as Roll's body would be." Dr. Light stroked his beard in thought as he said, "That's what I thought as well, but then there are the moments where Metal Man hesitates: Why would a robot, let alone one of the Robot Masters, hesitate with taking a human's life or even issuing something that would lead them to their destruction? Again, it may be farfetched but…" Mega Man saw the kind doctor swallow a lump in his throat as he dreadfully said, "What if Metal Man isn't just Metal Man?"

Mega Man froze. _Metal Man isn't Metal Man?_ the blue bomber thought as he remembered the part in the message about Dr. Wily finding someone else to fill in Metal Man's spot upon the Robot Master's destruction. Never once had Rock thought of taking a human's life; sure he wish the worst for the foulest of monsters within the criminal society, but Mega Man would never take a human's and put his faith in the justice system. His more logical robot mind was telling him that such a thing was impossible while his human-like mentality was saying otherwise.

Mega Man shook his head as he said, "I'll rescue both Kinzoku AND Roll from Metal Man, Dr. Light, and I'll make sure that no one dies by Metal Man's or Dr. Wily's hands!" The blue bomber vanished into the teleporter as Dr. Light prayed that he was wrong about his hunch, but something in his bones was saying that he was right. "Please be careful Mega Man," the doctor said as he placed a comforting hand on Rush, who felt the doctor's discomfort, "Please bring those two back."

***Metal Man's Hideout***

Mega Man soon arrived in a flash of light, Buster Gun ready to start blasting. He started to run through the halls when he noticed something…he was running around unchallenged by the normal henchmen whenever he goes to fight any of the Robot Masters. In fact, no alarm was sounding and there wasn't a trap in sight! _Something's going on here,_ Mega Man thought as he travelled the hall until the intercom had lightly screeched through the hall.

"Greetings, Mega Man," said Metal Man's voice over the intercom, "I'm glad that you could make it here as we agreed to. At least you know what honor is, considering your programming allows you to have free will." Mega Man pointed the blaster through the hall and yelled, "Metal Man, where are you!? Where's Roll and Kinzoku!?" Silence rang through the halls as Metal Man then said, "Roll…is safe and as for Kinzoku…you will just have to find out."

"BASTARD!" roared Mega Man as he ran furiously through the halls, hoping that he wasn't too late. He continued to run blindly thorough the halls as he listened to the Robot Master. "Does a combat robot such as yourself have time to read?" Metal Man asked as Mega Man ignored him, "I know you're ignoring me, but I'll say it anyway: I read on some of my spare time. I'll even tell you that my favorite book is actually a good story about a person who is an outsider to even his own group. _The_ _Outsiders_, ever heard of it? Interesting read as whenever I read it, I cannot help but feel a connection to the narrator and think that my life actually could parallel with his. You, Dr. Wily's robots, and myself each represent the three groups present: the Socs, the Greasers, and that lone outsider that is labeled as a Greaser but at the same time he isn't one of them. I question the names of the narrator and his brothers, but honestly I have heard far more embarrassing names that make their names one of your 'Average Joe' names." Mega man blasted the nearest intercom in hopes of making the Robot Master silent, but all it did was provide fuel for the fire.

"I'm glad that Roll-chan isn't here to see her brother behave so violently," said Metal Man with slight disappointment, "I practically invited you here so we can have our fight to the death and you choose to vent your anger out by mindlessly destroying my stuff." Mega Man growled as he knew he had to calm down as he saw a door up ahead. _It won't do me any good to fight Metal Man blinded by rage,_ the blue bomber thought as he stopped in front of the door, _I cannot afford to make any mistakes._

Mega Man slowed his breathing to calm his nerves as he opened the door to reveal a large room. Mega Man walked in as the doors shut behind him and before him was Metal Man sitting on the ground reading a book that was titled _The Outsiders._ "Nice of you to keep to your word, Mega Man," said Metal Man as his attention never left the book, "A few minutes late, but who's counting?" Mega Man pointed his Buster Gun towards the Robot Master and ordered, "Where's Kinzoku and Roll?" Metal Man turned the page as he said, "You remind me of one of the Greaser characters in this insightful book; he is only focused on one thing just ahead of him that he was never able to get over the death of one of the youngest Greaser before he, himself, was killed. I wonder if you may end up suffering the same fate as he?" Annoyed, Mega Man roared, "WHERE. ARE. THEY!?"

Metal Man closed his book with a sigh as he got to his feet. "As per the deal," Metal Man said as he dusted himself off, "I will only tell you of Roll-chan's location once you defeat me. As for Kinzoku…how about we both remove our helmets so that we can have a better vision of each other, since this will be our last battle." Tired of being stalled, Mega Man furiously threw his helmet to the ground to reveal his raven black hair and said, "There! What more do you want!?" Taken aback, Metal Man reached to remove his helmet as the sound of latches disconnected echoed through the room.

Time seemed to slow down for Mega Man as Dr. Light's voice echoed in his mind…

_Why would a robot, let alone one of the Robot Masters, hesitate about taking a human's life…_

The saw blade adorned on the top of the helmet tilted as Metal Man pushed it up as Mega Man remembered the Robot Master's voice echoed in his mind…

_…knowing Dr. Wily…he'll find some unfortunate soul to be his new Metal Man…_

Mega Man's eyes widened in horror as he saw red hair on the top of the now unmasked Metal Man's head. "Im…Impossible!" said Mega Man as he stared at ruby red eyes that were watching him.

_Should you accept the challenge…be prepared to kill me, no questions asked._

Before the blue bomber was Roll's boyfriend, Kinzoku Uzumaki, wearing Metal Man's armor. "Hello," said Kinzoku as determination was burning in his eyes, "Mega Man…"

***?***

Roll looked around the room that was provided for her by Metal Man's…no…Kinzoku's contact. She was still thinking about learning about the cyborg she was comforting, the lost soul that she thought of as a boyfriend…was none other than Metal Man. Roll remembered throwing a fit, denying what was the truth, saying hurtful things to Kinzoku before she ended their relationship by tearing up the letters and throwing them in Kinzoku's face…ironically she was more hurt by what she had done to him instead of the other way around.

Part of her wanted nothing to do with…_him_…as he was the enemy that probably only wanted her in order to lure Mega Man into a trap. But she then thought about the distraught young man that was robbed of whatever humanity he had before he had gotten his amnesia. _Why do I feel so conflicted?_ Roll thought to herself as she looked at Kinzoku's number in her cell phone, _He's one of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters and would give killing someone a second thought, but why can't I get him out of my mind…_

Roll continued to stare at the numbers that would summon Kinzoku's voice when she wanted to, wanting to delete it, but her body and conflicted mind wouldn't let her. Instead, she went to the photos of her and Kinzoku in hopes of trying to rid herself of the false memories of their time together, but again, she couldn't. What was controlling her? Why does she hesitate in getting rid of those memories? She gripped her head as she tried to make sense of things until she stopped at the one answer that somehow made sense…

_I'm…_Roll thought as memories of listening to Kinzoku talk about his mysterious past that he remembers and the few genuine smiles that was on his otherwise moody face. She couldn't deny it as the realization kept slapping her in the face as she fell to her knees from the overpowering truth. _I'm still in love with him…_

***Metal Man's Hideout***

"Kinzoku…" said Mega Man as he was trying to make sense of what was happening, "You're Metal Man!? My sister was dating one of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters!? Why…Why would you do something like this, Kinzoku!? Why hurt Roll like that you…you…MONSTER!?" Kinzoku scowled at Mega Man as he said, "I am no monster…at least…not from what I remember…"

"Stop that ridiculous lie!" Mega Man barked in aggravation, "That was probably just some ruse in order to get closer to Roll, isn't it!? You made up that whole sob story of being an orphan that cannot even remember his whole name, right!?" Kinzoku's scowl deepened as he said, "Will you just shut up teme! I never intended to hurt Roll like that, nor will I ever hurt her like that again! You want to know why!?" The cyborg pulled out a small button as he then said, "I will die today, Mega Man, either by your hands or in a blaze of glory. I know it won't mean anything but one less Robot Master to worry about for a while to you, but to me…it is my apology…to Roll-chan." Kinzoku looked up towards the ceiling as he continued, "I never lied about not remembering my past, but I don't give a damn about who I once was…not anymore. I don't even care if I was the best damn fighter in the world or even a common street thug as the only thing I care about is Roll-chan." Mega Man felt his spine tingle from the dark, yet lost chuckling from Kinzoku as his Buster Gun began to whine down. "She told me she never wanted to see a heartless monster like me again," said Kinzoku as he clipped the detonator to his side, "I want her to be happy…so I'll let her know that she won't have to worry about this Metal Man coming after her. She probably was right…I probably was a heartless monster before all of this, but I finally found my heart and all I ask…all I ask for her now is forgiveness."

Circular saw blades appeared in Kinzoku's hands as the red haired teen then face Mega Man. "I told you to be ready to kill me," said Kinzoku as he held the saw blades in his fingers, "because I WILL fight to the BITTER END!"

**(Play Metal Gear Rising: Revengance OST: Stains of Time)**

Kinzoku threw the saw blades towards Mega Man, who shot a few of the flying blades before dodging the rest. Mega Man saw Kinzoku drive a knee into his gut before throwing him to the side. Mega Man kept blocking all of Kinzoku's punches as the cyborg continued the assault. "Come on, Mega Man," said Kinzoku as more saw blades formed in his hands, "where's all that bravado and desire to kill me from earlier? I thought you _wanted_ to kill me for hurting Roll!?" The blue bomber aimed his gun at Kinzoku, but he couldn't fire…not at someone who was still human. "If you're not going to fight me like you mean it," said Kinzoku as he charged towards Mega Man, "then I'll MAKE you fight me!"

Kinzoku threw the blades as Mega Man rolled to the side to avoid the blades before Kinzoku gave him a sharp kick, sending him into an adjacent wall. _I can't fight him like this,_ Mega Man thought as he quickly wall jumped to avoid a punch from Kinzoku before leaping behind the cyborg, _not when he's still human._ Mega Man felt a sharp pain in his leg and looked to see a saw blade embedded in his ankle as oil and hydraulic fluid slowly leaked from the wound. The blue bomber rolled as he landed to avoid agitating his injury with a sharp curse as he held his ankle after removing the saw blade. "Come on, Rock, I'm tired of this 'peaceful' attitude shit you have towards humans!" Kinzoku roared as he began throwing a barrage of saw blades towards Mega Man, "I challenged you to a fight to the death and I expect you to at least put up a fight or even TRY to kill me!"

Mega Man's normal blue color changed to a black over yellow pallet as he aimed his Buster Gun at the saw blades. "Flash Bomb!" said Mega Man as he launched a large black orb with smaller orange and red orbs attached to it. The sphere exploded as it made contact with the second saw blade as the others that followed it were destroyed as the first saw blade embedded itself into Mega Man's right shoulder. Kinzoku dashed through the cloud of heat and dust with a large saw blade in his hand before he swung the blade at Mega Man, only for the combat robot to roll towards the side to avoid the attack. "Come on Mega Man," said Kinzoku as he spun the blade in his hand, "you have to put up more of a fight than that if you want to stay alive and see Roll-chan again!"

Kinzoku dashed towards Mega Man with the large saw blade whirred in the air as Mega Man knew he had to do something, so he launched another Flash Bomb towards the floor in front on Kinzoku. The bomb exploded as Kinzoku jumped back to avoid some of the explosion, but not without getting a few burns on his face. "That's more like it!" said Kinzoku as the burn marks were slowly vanishing, "Fight like you mean it, Mega Man!" _His burns are healing…but how?_ Mega Man thought as he held a more defensive stance. "Metal Blade!" said Kinzoku as he threw the large saw blade towards his opponent. Mega Man quickly swapped weapons as his armor's color was now purple over white before he vanished.

"Flash Man's Time Stopper," said Kinzoku as the large blade he threw embedded itself into the wall, "Clever bastard…" The Robot Master took a defensive stance as he observed his surroundings until he saw Mega Man aiming his Buster Gun at him. Kinzoku threw a few saw blades before Mega Man vanished again before reappearing next to him and giving him a punch to the face, pushing Kinzoku back. "Punching and kicking isn't going to help you here," said Kinzoku before another punch had hit him in the face again, causing a cut to form on his cheek. The Robot Master was soon put under a barrage of punches and kicks that had damaged both the organic and mechanic parts inside Kinzoku. _Seems like he upping the game,_ Kinzoku thought as something appeared in his mind, _not my style, but might as well._

Mega Man soon appeared behind Kinzoku with another punch ready and when the attack connected, Mega Man soon saw a saw blade in the Robot Master's place. "What the?" said Mega Man before Kinzoku gave him a sharp kick to the head. Mega Man bounce a few times before he rolled onto his feet and began to stared down the Robot Master. _I didn't know he could use Time Stopper,_ Mega Man thought as he froze time again as Kinzoku threw a saw blade towards him. Mega Man was about to dash towards the cyborg until he felt a punch to his face as Kinzoku appeared right next to him and catching the saw blade flawlessly before slashing him on his left arm. Mega Man quickly bounced back to his feet and returned to his normal blue armor color as he asked, "Was that Time Stopper? I though you couldn't use it." Kinzoku flexed his shoulder as he then said, "I don't know…but whatever it is, it's not Time Stopper. No…Substitution sounds more appropriate now that I think on it."

"Anyway," said the cyborg as he threw more saw blades towards Mega Man, "back to the fight!" The blue bomber quickly shot the three blades before jumping away as Kinzoku suddenly appeared right before him with a kick that just missed him. Mega Man's armor quickly changed into a green over orange as he swung his arm in the air. "Slash Claw!" said Mega Man as the crescent beam had hit Kinzoku and pushed him back. "Nice shot," said Kinzoku as his armor was cut to expose a small portion of his chest as blood oozed from the wound, "I actually felt that…keep it up Mega Man; I WANT to suffer!" Mega Man froze at the sight of blood rolling off of Kinzoku as that was the first time that he had harmed a human. Kinzoku took advantage of the hesitation to give Mega Man a few punches before throwing him to the side. "What's the matter?" the cyborg taunted as he wound slowly healed itself, "Can't stand the sight of a little blood? We're fighting to the death so there's no room for hesitation!"

_This isn't how I thought this would go,_ Mega Man thought as he was trying to catch his breath, _I could have beaten him by now or at least could have gotten him on the ropes, but I can't kill Kinzoku; Robot Master or not, he's still human!_ For once, Mega Man wasn't sure about what to do in this situation; should he continue fighting or try to reason with the cyborg. If he fights, Mega Man will end up killing a human being who had no choice of becoming a weapon for a madman. If he tries to reason with Kinzoku, the cyborg will only destroy himself along with Mega Man by self-destructing the place. Either way, Mega Man knew that he couldn't afford to ease up now.

Mega Man stood up as his armor was now a charcoal grey over white and said, "We don't have to keep fighting like this, Kinzoku; we can help you defect from Wily! You can be on our side!" The Robot Master scoffed as his eyes flashed briefly and said, "You don't understand, Dr. Wily considers me his star Metal Man as I possess some sort of power different than that of my predecessors. Whatever that power is, that maniac is obsessed with it and I feel like that I'm the only one who stands between him and absolute destruction. So if that power is inside of me, then I can take it with me to Hell as a form of redemption so that madman can never get his hands on it! Now FIGHT ME!"

Kinzoku threw three saw blades as Mega Man launched a spiked wheel before jumping to the side and launching another spiked wheel. The cyborg used his Substitution to switch places with one of the three saw blades and charged towards Mega Man with a punch ready, but his opponent surprised him by sliding underneath him and kicking him in the back of his knees. Kinzoku quickly brought a saw blade in his right hand and was about to throw it but as he turned to throw, Mega Man let out a charged shot of his normal Buster Gun that tore through Kinzoku's left arm. The cyborg dropped the weapon in favor of holding his injury as a mixture of blood and hydraulic fluids were leaking out and he was about to move when he heard the sound of Mega Man's Buster Gun charging.

**(End Song)**

"Guess you win," said Kinzoku as he knew that he was pinned by Mega Man in his regular blue armor, "I'll tell you Roll's location: she's at Bubble Man's base and is switching between his and Splash Woman's base. I trust those two more than the other Robot Masters, but you'll need the passcode we had set up between each other…or kill me. Either way, they will hand Roll-chan over to you without a fight and let you be on your merry way." Kinzoku felt the wound on his arm healing as he then said, "So go ahead and kill me…kill me like we had agreed upon." Mega Man looked at the cyborg to see that demanding aura in his blood red eyes.

"No…" said Mega Man as he shut down his Buster Gun and lowered it to his side, "I'm not going to kill you Kinzoku; you need help and I promise that Dr. Light will get you the help that you need." Kinzoku sighed as he pulled out the detonator and said, "I should have known that you wouldn't have the guts to uphold your end of a fight to the death, you're too soft for that. Oh well…" The cyborg pressed the detonator as the emergency light and sirens blared. "Base will self-destruct in T-minus 60 seconds," said a robotic voice over the intercom, startling Mega Man. "Call it off!" said Mega Man only to receive a chuckle from the cyborg. "I can't…" said Kinzoku as he carefully pushed himself to a sitting position, "once it's called, I can't shut it off. This place will be blown sky high by the time you escape. That's why it's so short; you can easily teleport out of here. I'm just going to stay here…and enjoy the last…30 seconds of my life."

Mega Man stared at Kinzoku with shocked disbelief until the intercom said, "Self-destruct in 10 seconds…9…8…" Kinzoku looked at Mega Man and said, "What the Hell are you waiting for! Get out of HERE!"

"6…5…"

Mega Man made a quick and sudden decision as the building began to shake violently from the upcoming explosion.

"2…1…Goodbye."

**There's that chapter and I would like to say a couple of things. One is that I mentioned the book, ****_The Outsiders, _****as I think that would be a good book to mention in situations like Kinzoku's where he's an outsider among his own group. The book is also a good read too. the other I like to mention is that I originally had a different song for the fight between Mega Man and Kinzoku, but after hearing Stains of Time against I'm My Own Master Now (which I do not own), Stains of Time seems to fight the fight more perfectly between the two. I know that some of you may ask about Kinzoku performing ninjutsu and I will say that even though he's half machine now, Kinzoku has access to his chakra due to his past as Naruto, but limited for a while, and giving him the Substitution Jutsu during the fight shows that there is still so much more to Kinzoku that is still hidden. Don't forget to rate and review.**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Mega Man.**

"I remember you..." normal speech

_"Wait a minute..."_ thought

Chapter 5

***Splash Woman's Hideout***

Roll lay on the bed in the room provided for her by Splash Woman as she looked at the picture of her and Kinzoku and began to think about what had happened after she was taken out of his hideout. The door opened to reveal a woman with long navy blue hair wearing a long blue sundress with an angered scowl on her face. "I hope you're happy," said the woman with venom in her voice as the robot maid got to her feet, "you don't have to worry about Metal Man anymore…he's dead."

"What are you talking about, Splash Woman?" Roll asked hiding the fear in her voice, "What do you mean Kinzoku's dead?" The woman slapped Roll, causing the girl to fall back onto the bed and hold her cheek. "He's dead as his base had been blown to Hell and neither I nor my Bubble Man could find his signal!" Splash Woman said with a pained face, "Mine and my Bubble's closest friend is dead and it's because of you, you…you bitch!" Splash Woman headed towards the door as she then said, "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not tossing you to the scrapyard…Kenny wouldn't want it, but I hope you understand what you have done."

Roll watched in horror as the door was slammed harshly as the news of Kinzoku's fate rung through her head. _Kenzoku's…dead,_ Roll kept repeating in her head as she started to feel sick, _and it was because of me…I…killed him._ Roll then tossed her face into the pillow and cried as the memory of learning the truth about Kinzoku was entered her mind…

_Flash Back_

**_*Metal Man's Hideout*_**

_Roll was being escorted by two of Metal Man's soldiers until she was taken to a room where Metal Man stood near a desk. "What do you want from me, you creep," Roll barked as the Robot Master just stared at her with cold blood red eyes. "I just want to talk to you before I send you off to a different location," said Metal Man with a sense of lament in his voice, "I also wish to see you one last time…Roll-chan as I…as I wish to tell you something."_

_Metal Man removed his helmet to reveal Kinzoku as Roll looked at him with disbelief. "What's the meaning of this?" Roll asked with surprise in her voice, "What's going on?" Kinzoku let out a sigh as he said, "What you see is the truth: I, Kinzoku Uzumaki, am Metal Man, one of Dr. Albert Wily's Robot Masters. I don't remember meeting the man before I was turned into a cyborg, but I honestly swear that I know nothing of my past." Kinzoku carefully approached Roll as he continued, "That madman saw something in me that he wanted to harness that power by turning me into a cyborg.*sigh* I never mean for any of this to-"_

_*SMACK!*_

_Kinzoku turned his head to see Roll looking at him with a sharp, enraged look in her eyes. "Don't talk to me," said Roll as the two robot soldiers held the robot maid back, "How could you LIE to me like that; I TRUSTED you, Kinzoku, and this is what you do to me!?" Kinzoku said nothing as he held both his words and tears in shame. "I thought that you were a lost soul who knew nothing of his past," said Roll as tears slowly started to form at the corner of her eyes, "but I'm guessing all of that was just a ruse to get closer to me so that you can help that evil monster, Dr. Wily, destroy Mega Man, right?" Kinzoku was about to speak when Roll then said, "No, you know what, we're through as I could never find myself with a heartless monster like you!" Roll brought out the letters that Kinzoku had written to her and ripped them up in front of the cyborg's eyes as she turned and said, "You can have all of those lies back as I never want to see you or even hear about your 'lost' memories again, freak!"_

_Roll left the room as she was followed by the two robot soldiers, not seeing the lone tear rolling down Kinzoku's bruised cheek._

_Flash Back End_

***Splash Woman's Hideout***

"What have I done?" Roll asked herself as she couldn't deny the fact that Kinzoku was gone forever and it was all because of her, "I didn't think you would do something like this…" The robot maid then curled herself into a ball as she then said, "Kinzoku…please forgive me."

***Dr. Light's Laboratory***

Dr. Light was looking over the bio scans of the stasis pod where Kinzoku, without most of his robotic parts leaving him just his upper body, was placed in. "Can you hurry this up, Doc?" asked Kinzoku as he moved his armless shoulders, "I'm tired of being nothing but a torso AND staying in one spot for so long!" The good doctor rolled his eyes at the cyborg's impatience as he continued to look over the bio scans.

Mega Man had barely made it out with Kinzoku in tow when Metal Man's base had self-destructed, destroying everything inside. Dr. Light was scared out of his mind when he saw that he was right and went to work on putting Kinzoku in the stasis pod after removing what mechanical parts he could. The doctor even disabled the signal that showed that Metal Man was active so that neither Dr. Wily nor the other Robot Masters could track him. Since then, Dr. Light was making sure that Kinzoku was in a stable condition, but surprisingly most the wounds on Kinzoku's human half were healing at an astounding rate. When he asked, Dr. Light learned that Kinzoku was an incredibly fast healer as far as the cyborg could remember.

Mega Man, in his civilian clothing, was standing nearby as he studied Kinzoku's half-human half-robot face: it was creepy looking as there were small metal fibers that acted as facial muscles and a red cybernetic eye was just staring emotionlessly as the human eye had the look of agitation as the top of his head had the dome that exposed his half-flesh half-cybernetic brain. There were also physical scars on not just Kinzoku's face, but on his exposed body that ranged from small cuts from surgery to even a fist-sized scar on the left side of his body. _How is he even alive after THAT scar,_ Mega Man thought as he eyed that particular scar,_ just what is he?_

"You know it's not polite to stare," said Kinzoku as he faced Rock through the stasis pod's glass dome, "If you have something to say, then say it or just leave." Rock ignored the cyborg's rude attitude as he asked, "How did you get that scar right there near your left shoulder? It's not like the others." Kinzoku thought for a moment before he said, "I've had that scar as far as I can remember and you are right about it not being like the others as I can feel a tingle of electricity through it whenever it's been touched; even now I can feel it tingling from the water." Dr. Light's attention stayed on the bio scan as he asked, "Do you remember how you got it?" Kinzoku hummed as he tried to remember how he got that scar. "I can't remember much," said the cyborg as the scar's history was a bit fuzzy for him, "but the only thing I remember behind it was that I was fighting some sort of freaky bat-looking thing and then a powerful burst of electricity before I felt a scary rush of energy through my body. That's all I could ever remember about it."

Before any more questions were asked, the doorbell had rung as Rock left the laboratory to answer the door. At the door as a teen aged girl with short pink hair wearing a red shirt and jeans holding a tan colored purse over her shoulders. "Hello," said the girl as she smiled towards Rock, "my name is Sakura Haruno and a few friends and I were looking around for a friend of ours." Sakura reached into her purse and handed a photo of a young boy with spikey blonde hair wearing an orange jumpsuit. "You see," Sakura began with a look of guilt on her face, "our friend in the picture, Naruto Uzumaki, was chased away from our village after he brought back another friend of ours. I…I also want to find him to apologize to him for beating him up when he brought back Sasuke as I had him promise me to bring him back."

"Wait," said Rock with slight disgust, "you beat him up for bringing back your friend? What kind of person are you for doing that?" Sakura sighed as she said, "Not a real good friend considering that Naruto had saved us numerous times. If possible, I just want to find him so that I could apologize to him." Rock was thinking about just shutting the door, but he then remembered something: the boy's last name was Uzumaki…the same as Kinozku's last name. "Please come in," said Rock as he motioned Sakura to enter, "I think Dr. Light might want to talk to you. I'm Rock by the way."

Sakura entered the house to see a dog in red armor walk up towards Rock with its tail wagging. "Hey Rush," said Rock as he kneeled and petted the dog, "I'm going to get the doctor, so you behave yourself." Rush barked while giving the boy a salute with its paw before Rock left the room. Sakura kneeled towards Rush and held her hand out for Rush to shake and when the dog sniffed her hand, he tilted his head to the side in confusion as Rock returned with a bearded man in a lab coat. "You must be Sakura," said the man as he held out an offering hand, "I'm Dr. Thomas Light. I heard you were looking for a lost friend." The rosette stood back up as she said, "That's correct and I was wondering if you have seen him, his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?" asked Dr. Light with a bit of surprise in his voice, "I wonder if he's a relative of Kinzoku's." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the possibility of another Uzumaki here as she asked, "Do you know where Kinzoku lives? I'd like to talk to him about something." The doctor and Rock exchanged a few looks until Rock said, "He's staying with us at the moment as he was gravely injured and the hospital had given us the proper equipment to treat him. If you want to talk to him, then you better prepare yourself for quite a sight." Sakura nodded her head as being Tsunade's apprentice had allowed her to see her fair share of bodies…both alive and dead.

"Please take me to him," Sakura asked before the two led her through the hall towards the lab. What Sakura saw was something out of her nightmares: before her was some sort of pod filled with some sort of liquid with a young teen inside. The teen was but a torso with metallic structures that moved around like muscles fibers while his brain, or what was left of it, was exposed inside of a dome of its own. The teen's body was completely covered in scars with a huge fist sized scar near his left shoulder. It was something of pure horror as the rosette was wondering how this teen was still alive as blood red eyes stared back at her.

"Please tell me that's a wig," said the teen as Sakura carefully inched closer in both fear and curiosity, "I hate the color of pink as all that disgusting color reminds me of nothing but pain." Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at the teen's cold eyes and asked, "I-I'm Sakura H-Haruno and I was wondering i-if you've seen this b-boy?" The rosette held the photo to the teen's face and saw him ponder as he stared at the photo with cold analysis. Kinzoku stared at the photo and he couldn't help but think he had seen this boy someone before…but where? There were many blondes and many children that were the boy's age that the Robot Master had seen, but somehow this boy in the photo seemed more closer than he knew…somehow it felt like he was staring at a mirror. "I can't recall where I've seen him," said Kinzoku as he instinctively wanted to reach out and hold the photo, "but it feels like I should know him more than anyone else could: like the abusive history behind that smile or why that jumpsuit is the only color he wears. I'm sorry, but I really can't help you. Kinzoku Uzumaki by the way."

"What do you mean that you should know Naruto more than anyone?" Sakura asked as she put the photo away, "Are you a lost relative? You do share the same last name." Kinzoku's human eye blinked as he said, "I really can't recall much of my past before I was turned into what you see before you by Dr. Wily, a man you should never trust as he had robbed me of most of my humanity and wants whatever power I somehow have. He may have already found some poor bastard to take my place as his new Metal Man." Kinzoku let out a sigh as he continued, "As I have mentioned, I barely remember my life before becoming a cyborg and I'm slowly recovering them piece by piece. In fact…"

Kinzoku leaned closer before his human eye widened as sudden realization came across him. "I remember you," Kinzoku said as both his flesh and mechanical brows slanted to show the anger in his eyes, "You're the type of girl that swoon over the prodigies and wouldn't be afraid of beating the living shit out those who annoy you!" Sakura backed away a few inches as Rock was on guard if anything happened; Kinzoku may be stuck inside the pod, but there was a possible chance that the Robot Master might still be a threat even without his cybernetics. "GET OUT OF HERE AND LET ME REST IN PIECE!" Kinzoku roared as his eyes flashed dangerously in anger as Sakura was escorted out by Rock.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Sakura," said Rock as he led the girl out of the lab, "Kinzoku once was Metal Man, one of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters, but it seems like my sister, Roll, had somehow opened his eyes to the truth a bit." Once at the door, Sakura face Rock and bowed as she said, "Thank you for your help and I hope Kinzoku recovers from his ordeal." Rock returned the bow and said, "I'm sorry if we didn't help as much, but you're welcome and we wish you the best of luck with finding your friend…although you should treat him nicer once you find him Sakura as sometimes you really don't know what you have until it's gone." Sakura smiled as she left, taking the teen's words to heart as she went off to search for her friends.

***Dr. Wily's Laboratory***

Sasuke and Kakashi had arrived at an odd building in the middle of a rocky desert and rang the doorbell. "Who would have a building like this in the middle of the desert?" Sasuke asked with a scowl on his face as he was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, navy blue denim jeans, and black running shoes. Kakashi let out a sigh through the medical mask as he was wearing an eye patch over his Sharingan eye and a medical mask over his face, a blue dress shirt over a plain white t-shirt, black dress slacks, and black shoes. "I understand that whoever owns this place must practice the art known as 'robotics' here as to avoid any unnecessary incidents with the public," Kakashi said as he heard footsteps on the other side of the door, "but still, we should ask if they had seen Naruto and where he might be if possible."

"Why should we look for that dobe!?" Sasuke demanded as his scowl deepened and anger showing in his eyes, "That freak ruined everything for me!" The jonin let out a mental sigh before he said, "If you think about everything else instead of yourself, you would see that were it not for the 'dobe' as you call him, Konoha would just be a crater and severely cripple after the Oto/Suna Invasion, Gaara would still be a blood-thirsty killer, Tsunade would never have agreed to become Hokage, and many more that actually benefited Konohagakure before Naruto's banishment. We need to get back all of our connections with our allies if Konoha is to get back on its feet." Sasuke crossed his in anger as he grumbled until the door opened.

"May I help you gentlemen?" asked a man with gray hair and mustache wearing a lab coat over a white shirt, a red tie, and light blue jeans. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow as he recognized the man as Dr. Albert Wily, a criminal mastermind who plans on taking over the world through the numerous robots he had built in the past. "Yeah," said Sasuke as he pulled out a crumple photo of Naruto, "we're looking for the dobe in this picture; I need to find him and get back at him for ruining my life!" Kakashi held Sasuke back as he noted Dr. Wily letting out a small hum as he looked at the picture. "You'll have to forgive Sasuke," said Kakashi, "but he is just letting his personal problems get the better of him. We're really just looking for the boy to bring him back to his home. I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"It is very welcoming to meet the both of you," said Dr. Wily with a gentle, forgiving smile, "I am Dr. Albert Wily and I know what Uchiha-san is going through as I too had my life ruined by that despicable former colleague of mine as he framed me for the robot attacks and convinced the world that I am a lowlife criminal!" The doctor coughed into his hand before he then said, "Please forgive me for my little outburst; please come in." The two ninjas followed the man into the building while the doctor gave them a small tour. "As you can see," Dr. Wily started as he led the two down the hall, "Dr. Light and I were once not only colleagues but very close friends as both of our skills and knowledge in robotics have earned us much recognition among the public, but sadly the poor man was taken in by fame's corruption and believed that I was a threat to 'his' success. He deliberately sabotaged one of our creations and used the time I spent trying to repair Proto Man, our last prototype for humanoid robots, to create eight robots of his own and programmed them to attack the populace saying that I stole his robots and reprogrammed them to do my bidding. Thomas had even gone as far as to disguise himself as me and used a voice modifier to have it look like I was planning for world domination when in reality, all he wanted to do was ensure that I could never get in his way."

The trio then passed a room with many of the Robot Masters performing many amazing feats: a robot that was just a green torso attached to a large sphere was projecting a small hologram of an asteroid and was lecturing about space, another robot looked like it was made up of random pieces of metal and was using some sort of magnetic force to create amazing statues made out of scrap metal, the was even one that looked like a walking water tank joyfully shooting colorful water balloons at small mannequins. "The 'Evil' Dr. Wily that Thomas had created kept preaching about world domination or revenge," said Dr. Wily as he contently smiled at his creations, "but actually I wish to benefit mankind as my creations have been designed to help from simple lecturing to even handling dangerous situations where human lives could be on the line."

A sad look soon formed on the doctor's face as he then said, "Unfortunately that…that monster had kidnapped my daughter and turned her into a cyborg maid that would only obey him and that combat robot of his, Mega Man!" Dr. Wily clenched his fists tightly as tears slowly fell from his eyes as he continued, "My poor daughter is a slave to that monster! I recently learned that two of his robots are holding her at their bases and switching back and forth between the two." Dr. Wily turned to face the two as he got to his knees and bowed towards Kakashi and Sasuke. "Please…" Dr. Wily begged as his voice faltered, "please bring back my daughter…my little Roll…please bring her back to me so I could try and bring her back to my family as all she is all that I have left after that…bastard had taken everything away from me. She's all I got left and even though I have my robots, they could never fill the void that only my precious daughter can fill. Please…bring her back and I promise to tell you EVERYTHING about your friend, about Naruto!"

The man before the two had soon became a blubbering mess, and as Kakashi was about to voice his opinion when Sasuke said, "I'll help you as you and I are kindred spirits as we have lost everything to those we thought we could trust. But you better keep your word about spilling everything about Naruto…" Sasuke held the man close to his face with his Sharingan active as he continued, "…because if you so much a betray me, you will live to regret it!" Dr. Wily smiled widely as he got up and vigorously shook the boy's hand as he said, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I promise that I will tell you EVERYTHING about the boy as Dr. Albert Wilson Wily always keeps good on his word! Again thank you so much! Now here's the information you will need and a device that will call forth my best Search & Rescue Bot, Quick Man, who shall help you in rescuing my daughter!"

After pushing the duo onto their mission, Dr. Wily skipped happily and sang about getting his daughter back until he reached the room where the Robot Masters were before a devious smirk formed on his face. "Nuhahahaha! I will finally get Mega Man's assistant and finally Mega Man himself within my clutches!" Dr. Wily laughed as the other Robot Masters joined him, "That whole 'please rescue my daughter' act was pure genius and playing the role of a desperate father was never so easy! Maybe I should go into acting if world domination isn't all that I had planned to be. Oh well, as long as that pesky Mega Man is out of my way, I could care less!" The doctor continued his maniacal laughter as he traveled through the halls of his fortress as he had a feeling that convincing those two, or at least the boy, to work for him will work out in his favor.

**Now that Konoha had made their appearance, what will happen now? How is it that Kinzoku knows Sakura and how she acted? Don't forget to rate and review.**

**Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or Mega Man.**

"Who am I?" normal speech

_"Roll..."_ thought

Chapter 6

***Apartment; Room 7***

Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha sat in their apartment room after spending the rest of the day asking around and recounted what each of them had learned. Sakura was surprised that her sensei and Sasuke had actually met Dr. Wily before she told them about how she had met Dr. Light. "…and then I met Kinzoku Uzumaki," said Sakura as a chill ran down her spine when she remembered the cyborg, "a poor teen that was turned into a cyborg."

"Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked with shock in his visible eye, "Could he be related to Naruto?" Sakura sadly shrugged her shoulders as the rosette then said, "I don't know as Kinzoku had told me that he doesn't remember everything as something traumatic must have happened to him before Dr. Wily had turned him into a cyborg. You should have seen him, Kakashi-sensei; he looked like something out of a horror movie with all of that metal acting as some of his flesh." Kakashi noted the shiver running down Sakura's spine as she continued, "His body was covered in so many scars, half of his face was gone, and his brain…*urk*…his brain almost didn't look real with all that metal stuff attached to it."

"Whatever," said Sasuke as he leaned from his spot on the bed, "we may have a lead on Naruto." Sakura perked up as Sasuke continued, "Dr. Wily has agreed to tell us what all he knows about the dobe as I notice his reaction to the photo I showed him, but he wants us to bring him his daughter from the clutches of Dr. Light." Kakashi sighed and said, "We shouldn't believe that Dr. Wily is the innocent victim of someone's greed or that he even has a daughter."

"What are you saying?" asked Sakura with shock from what Kakashi had said, "We may have a lead as to where Naruto is and you think the information might be wrong?" Letting out a sigh, Kakashi then said, "I'm not saying that Dr. Wily is wrong about knowing about Naruto; I was there and I saw his facial reactions, proving that he does know something about Naruto. However, the two of you should think about your first attempt at the Chunin Exams, mostly the first part where you needed to cheat in order to pass. I'm sure Ibiki had lectured everyone who had passed that while information can be valuable, you're really taking a gamble as the information could possibly be false or even result into something much larger if part of the given information was forged." Sakura remembered as she had actually flew through that part and she had remembered zoning out during the test, but with what Kakashi had said, it made since as others could cheat off of her…possibly Ino with her clan's mind jutsus.

"I say for now we wait and try to gather more information before acting," said Kakashi as he looked at his two students, "Sakura and Sasuke, I want the two of you to ask around town some more; go ahead an venture around in the case Naruto might be wandering the streets." Sakura nodded as she then asked, "What about you Sensei?" Kakashi straightened his back as he said, "I'm going to pay Dr. Light a visit and try to dig up some information, on not just Naruto, but Dr. Wily as well." The two nodded before Sakura left towards her own room as the team decided to turn in for the night with Kakashi's thoughts on where Minato's son could be.

Time had passed as Sasuke was in the bathroom washing his hands when he saw a figure appear from the shadows. "Do not be alarmed, Sasuke-san," said the figure as it revealed itself to be a man dressed in traditional ninja garbs, "I bring word from Wily-sama. He has learned that his daughter will be transported tomorrow in the early morning." The man handed a small file to Sasuke as he continued, "This contains possible routes the transport will take, but knowing the escorts they will most likely stick to the water since both of them deal with sea warfare. Wily-sama also wishes to once again give you his thanks for rescuing his daughter." Sasuke took the file and said, "Whatever gets me closer to that freak so I could kill him for ruining my life." The man just nodded before melding back into the shadow while the Uchiha looked over the contents of the file with a smirk. "I will find you, Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said with a dark chuckle, "and when I do…I will have my revenge."

***Dr. Light's Laboratory***

Rock walked in the lab after finishing the morning news to see Kinzoku reading a book that was being held by mechanical arms. "Haven't you read that one already?" Mega Man asked as he saw what book it was. "I didn't finish the last time I picked it up," the cyborg said as a robotic arm had turned the page for him, "and it's one of my favorites along with a few others; I just happen to connect more to this book than normal."

Kinzoku slightly moved to see the clock and noticed the time before he said, "Kiho and Ningyo must be making the switch right now." Rock rushed towards the pod and said, "You mean they're changing Roll's location right now!?" Kinzoku nodded before he said, "Yes. I told them to switch which base Roll-chan might be at every two days; she must be heading towards Bubble Man's base right now."

Rock was about to grab his gear when Kinzoku then said, "Don't attack them now as I also told them to do the switches in their human personas. If you attack them now, you'd be breaking the First Law of Robotics about not harming a human." Rock froze as he remembered drawing blood on Kinzoku and the chilling feeling that he had done such a thing. "I had them don their human personas as I knew that you'd know where to look next if the two of them were destroyed. No one knows apart from me and Dr. Light about you drawing blood during our fight as any evidence would have been thoroughly wiped out in the explosion. Wait until tomorrow before rescuing Roll-chan."

Rock wanted to rush out there, but he didn't even know which path the two Kinzoku was talking about and even if he knew, he couldn't just rush in and rescue Roll without causing trouble for himself. "Alright," said Rock as he relented, "I'll play your game, but if you're lying to me, I'll hand you over to Dr. Wily." Kinzoku nodded as even though it wasn't a smart move on the blue bomber's half, he still planned on keeping his word. "Book?" Kinzoku offered as he motioned to a nearby pile of books. Rock walked over to the pile, picked up a random book and began reading it next to Kinzoku's pod.

Silence had passed as the two continued to read their books and after getting through the first five chapters, Kinzoku then said, "I don't think Sakura will be alone in her search for the boy." Rock looked up from his book as he asked, "What makes you say that?" Kinzoku rolled his neck a bit as he then said, "I can't help but shake the feeling that she's on a team…the same team as the boy."

"Yeah, about her," Rock then asked as he marked his spot in the book, "You somehow remembered her…or girls like her…care to explain." The robotic arms holding Kinzoku's book marked the teen's spot before closing and putting it aside. "I don't know what," said Kinzoku as he leaned back in the pod, "but now when I think of her, I picture a fist in my face before feeling physical pain most of the time save for one time the pain was more emotional." Kinzoku chuckled before he finished his lament, "That girl always had such a short temper."

Before Rock could ask what Kinzoku had meant by that, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Rock asked as he got up and set the book on a nearby table before leaving the lab. When he reached to living area, he saw Dr. Light talking to a man with silver hair that somehow defied gravity wearing an eye patch and a medical mask over his face, a blue dress shirt over a white tee, and black dress slacks. "Ah Rock," said Dr. Light as he motioned towards the man, "this is Kakashi Hatake, he's a friend of Sakura and he's searching for Naruto Uzumaki as well." Kakashi nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you as Sakura had told me about the two of you and Kinzoku. Dr. Light had just finished telling me the truth about Dr. Wily, but I already knew that man was lying and how Roll was actually a robot maid that he had built and not really a human, but a more human-like robot."

"You met Dr. Wily!?" said Rock as he was stunned by the news. "Yes," said Kakashi calmly, "I was searching for Naruto along with Sasuke Uchiha, another one of Sakura's friends, when we came across his fort in the nearby rocky desert. He told us how Light-san had framed him as he became corrupted by fame and glory and offered us to save Roll, his 'daughter', and he would tell us everything he knew about Naruto's whereabouts. I didn't believe the man for a second, but Sasuke saw him as a kindred spirit and accepted the offer. I'm having Sakura keep an eye on him so the boy doesn't do anything reckless and stupid again." Rock nodded as he knew that he had to act quickly tomorrow before this Sasuke character acts.

"If you don't mind," Kakashi asked as he looked at the two, "I would like to talk to Kinzoku." Rock and Dr. Light looked at each other before escorting the man to the lab where Kinzoku was waiting and Kakashi's eye widened at the sight. _He's just like Sakura had explained,_ Kakashi thought as he observed Kinzoku and had to suppress a shiver as he saw Kinzoku analyzing him as well. "You must be Kinzoku," said Kakashi as he nodded towards the cyborg, "Sakura had told me and another friend of ours about you. I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kinzoku squinted his eyes as he looked at the man before him before relenting as he said, "I look at you and I can't help but think of the word 'hypocrite' covering your face. I don't know what it is that makes me see that, but I'm also seeing you with porn in your hands."

Kakashi let out a hum of wonder as he thought about what Kinzoku had said before he pulled out a familiar orange book. "Are you meaning this?" Kakashi asked as he held the book up before he received a nod from the cyborg. _Sakura may be on to something, but I can't act yet until we learn more,_ Kakashi thought as he put the book away before he asked, "Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" Kinzoku shrugged as he said, "I'll answer to the best of my abilities, but I'm not sure of how much help for your search for that Naruto kid." Kakashi nodded as he asked, "How long have you been a cyborg?"

"If I had to guess," Kinzoku answered, "I think about three years as I remember Dr. Wily having to constantly adjust parts on my mechanical half a lot." Kakashi sadly nodded as Kinzoku was likely still growing during those three years before he asked, "Do you remember anything before that?" Kinzoku was silent for a moment, as if contemplating something before he said, "Only bits and pieces of it. At first it was just my last name and knowing that my favorite food is ramen." _His favorite food is ramen?_ Kakashi thought as he remembered trying to convince Naruto to eat something other than ramen. "I was also having weird dreams at the time," Kinzoku continued, "At first I thought nothing of them, but after spending some time with Roll-chan, I learned that those dreams were more like memories."

"Roll-chan?" Kakashi asked with confusion on his visible eye, "Is dating a robot legal?" Kinzoku sadly shrugged as he said, "Don't know, but…I'd rather not talk about Roll-chan at the moment…too painful right now." The sliver haired jonin saw the hurt in the cyborg's eyes and recognized it as that emotional hurt from heartbreak or loss of a loved one. "I won't ask any more about Roll," said Kakashi as he didn't want to make the teen uncomfortable, "Now you mentioned something about the dreams being more like memories?"

Kinzoku nodded as he said, "Yeah. I've had dreams where grown men would gather around and beat the living shit out of me before seeing the same scene from an outside point of view. I've seen myself pulling of impossible feats like walking on trees and water. At times I could never tell which is a dream or a memory as they all look so real every time I think about them." Kakashi soaked in the information as he thought, _I should have Asuma let Ino try and get more information from him._ It night be a long shot, but Ino could venture into Kinzoku's mind to try and find out more about the teen and his lost memories.

Before Kakashi could ask another question, the sound of frantic knocking echoed into the lab. "Kakashi-sensei, are you there!?" Sakura's voice echoed into the lab as the girl suddenly rushed into the lab. "Sakura what's wrong," Kakashi asked as he turned to face the rosette, "and where's Sasuke?" Sakura had caught her breath before she said, "We traveled along the beach and met a few people before Sasuke attacked them. He somehow summoned a red robot that used boomerangs and the two of them had captured a blonde haired girl before leaving with such speed." Kinzoku's human eye widened as he said, "Quick Man captured Roll!? He even attacked Kiho and Ningyo along with that teme!?"

Rock quickly donned his Mega Man armor, much to the surprise of Kakashi and Sakura, and was about to rush out until Kinzoku said, "Take me with you! I need to see this myself…I need to see if those two are okay." Mega Man was about to object when Dr. Light said, "You go on ahead, Kinzoku will catch up with you later." The blue bomber nodded as he dashed away with as Kakashi said, "We'll go with Rock as Sasuke was supposed to stay out of trouble." Dr. Light nodded as Kakashi and Sakura left before going towards a console near the pod Kinzoku was in. "What do you have planned for me, Doc?" Kinzoku asked as the water began to drain while he was being held in place by large mechanical arms. Dr. Light smirked as he said, "I have prepared something for you as I know you care so much about Roll, even after what she had done."

After all the water was drained, the dome opened as Kinzoku's eyes had widened at the armor the good doctor had prepared for him. "Yeah," said Kinzoku as he stared in awe of the armor, "That'll do…"

***Beach***

Mega Man, Rush, and Kakashi had arrived to where Sakura had saw the fight to see two figures, a short man and a tall woman, laying on the sand in puddles of dark liquid. Mega Man rushed towards the man and examined the puddle and was surprised to find oil instead of blood. Rush barked before letting out a saddened whine. "What is it boy?" Mega Man asked before he saw a strand of long blonde hair and knew who it belonged to. A groan was heard as everyone turned to see the woman slowly getting up with only one arm.

The woman took a looked at Mega Man before she weakly said, "So…guess you're here to finish us off, huh, Blue Brat." Mega Man blinked a few times before he asked, "Splash Woman?" The woman smiled as oil leaked out of her mouth as she said, "Yeah…You're too late…if you're here for that bitch. Pinkie and her friend saw us before her friend attacked us…and brought out Quick Man. They both did a number on me and Bubbles." The blue bomber burned up inside as he was too late to save Roll and knew that his sister was now in Dr. Wily's hand.

"Ningyo! Kiho!" called a voice as everyone looked to see Kinzoku in his civilian clothing running towards them. "K-K-Kenny?" Splash Woman asked with her face looking like she saw a ghost. Kinzoku slid on the sand as he stopped next to Splash Woman and gave her a smile. "You know how stubborn I can be," the red haired teen joked before getting a grim look as he examined the area, "That bastard…" Rush cautiously walked towards Kinzoku before said teen kneel to the robot dog's level. "I know that you may not trust me," said Kinzoku as held out his hand to show he wasn't a threat, "but do you think you could do me one little favor: I need you and Pinkie to take these two to Dr. Light's Lab. Do that and I'll give you twenty doggie treats." Rush looked at Kinzoku before moving the sand with his paw to reveal a number. "F-F-Fifty!" said Kinzoku in shock of the number, "These two are my closest friends; in fact aside from Roll-chan, these two are probably the only friends I have. Thirty and I'll even throw in a big juicy bone." Rush moved his paw to the bottom of his muzzle before nodding and turning into a small sled.

After loading Bubble Man and Splash Woman onto the Rush Sled, Sakura grabbed one of the robot dog's paws as the appendage was now acting as a wench. "Kinzoku…" said Splash Woman as she used her remaining arm to support herself, "you better not die on us for real this time. If you do, I'm bringing you back and turning you into scrap." The cyborg chuckled as he said, "Don't worry Ningyo-chan, I'll be alright; a few scrapes and bruises, but I'll come back."

After Sakura left, Kinzoku was soon surrounded by a bright light before it faded to show him wearing a more sleeker version of his Metal Man Armor: his feet were more human-like instead of the bulky normal for a robot, there was armor that were not there before, and there were small orbs in the palm of his hands. "How do you like my new look," said Kinzoku as he presented Dr. Light's emblem on his armor, "I'm on your side now as that bastard Wily had lied to me for far too long. Now let's go save Roll-chan." Mega Man nodded as he was glad to get a new ally as the trio rushed towards Dr. Wily's base.

***Dr. Wily's Laboratory***

Sasuke was waiting in the lounge after bringing Roll to Dr. Wily and the Uchiha didn't wait long before the scientist entered with a box. "Since you have brought back my daughter," Dr. Wily said with a smile before he adopted a serious look, "I'm going to hold my end of the bargain. Inside that box is something you will be most interested in." Sasuke opened the box to find Naruto's hitai-ate and the ratty orange jumpsuit the blonde would always wear that had a large hole near the left shoulder. "He was here!?" Sasuke demanded as he held the jumpsuit tightly near the neckline. "Yes, he was," said the doctor with a sad look on his face, "but unfortunately he ran off the night I had found him near my doorstep nearly dead. Poor boy looked like he was about to die with that scar near his left shoulder; even the great miracle workers in the past would have had their eyes popping right out of their sockets from a normal human, let alone a mere child with his small build, surviving such an injury."

"Do you know where he might be?" said Sasuke as he clenched his fist, "I HAVE to get rid of him as he's the reason for holding me back; he, the lowest of all dobes, is somehow far stronger than ME, an ELITE! I need to set everything right for me again so I can avenge my clan and bring it back to its glory!" Dr. Wily turned to face the security cameras to see Mega Man and two others approaching and quickly smirked before slamming his fist on the console in faux anger.

"Blast!" Dr. Wily scowled, "It seems that backstabber, Dr. Light, has caught wind and sent Mega Man and your friend with him." Sasuke looked at the screen to see a teen about his age in blue armor and another in red armor before he saw Kakashi in his full jonin uniform. A growl escaped Dr. Wily as he then said, "Why the nerve of that bastard! He had to have reprogramed Metal Man to work for him!" The Uchiha smirked as he said, "I'll handle them as Kakashi-sensei is…stronger than I am, but I'll make sure that they don't go anywhere near Roll." _This just keeps getting better and better!_ Dr. Wily thought as he actually had to keep himself from blowing his cover as he then said, "I doubt that someone who carries one self like how you do could be defeated by two robots, but I would like to help you as I have a counter for that blasted blue bomber. Bass! Treble! Come meet your partner!"

Sasuke looked to see two new figures enter the room, a teenaged boy wearing black, grey, and gold armor with purple streaks going down from his eyes and a large wolf-like robot in purple armor. "What is it Doc?" asked the teen as he looked over Sasuke. "Mega Man is on his way here with two others and I would like you to help Uchiha-san here deal with them. The only thing I would like to ask that you three is to not destroy Metal Man so that I could repair the damages that Dr. Light had done to him." The teen looked at the doctor with a glare before he said, "As long as I am the one who fights Mega Man, then I'll help the human out as something about him reminds me of myself. Name's Bass and this is Treble." Sasuke looked at the two and nodded as he said, "Sasuke Uchiha and you better not get in my way."

The trio left as Dr. Wily then turned his attention back to the monitor and said, "I cannot believe how easy it was to fool that boy into fighting Mega Man and his own ally! And hopefully…hopefully he will bring out that power from Metal Man so that I could try and harness it to actually create the most powerful robot IN THE WORLD! NUHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Dr. Wily finally has Roll in his possessions thanks to Sasuke Uchiha. Will Mega Man and his allies save her? Will Sasuke get his revenge on the missing Naruto? Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Ja ne**


	8. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION! SOPA is trying to make a comeback and we need signatures! If SOPA succeeds, then say goodbye to fan fictions, goodbye to downloading music, goodbye to Youtube! Make a stand to protect everything that we love! STOP SOPA NOW!**

**I do not own Naruto, Mega Man, or the any of the songs used in this fan fiction.**

"Metal Blade!" normal speech

_"Who am I?"_ thought

"(Traitor!)" Yamato Man talking **(The Mega Man Wikia says that he doesn't like to speak English.)**

**"REMEMBER!" **demon speak

Chapter 7

***Dr. Wily's Laboratory***

Mega Man, Kinzoku, and Kakashi ran through the desert as they approached Dr. Wily's base. "So what's the plan, Mega Man?" Kakashi asked as he knew Mega Man has faced the mad doctor many times before. "I normally just storm the place," the blue bomber admitted while receiving a deadpanned look from the shinobi. As the trio neared the base, the ground began to shake as the building shot up to reveal a hidden fortress right underneath the building. "Wily never did make it easy for you, huh Mega Man?" said Kinzoku as he remembered the many times the blue bomber had rushed head first into the madman's base. At that moment, a legion of robots stormed out of the fortress and charged towards the trio. "Nope," said Mega Man as he prepared his Buster Gun, ready for a fight, "that's just Dr. Wily for you; trying to tire me out with his monstrosities…no offense." Kinzoku gave the blue bomber a thumbs up to show no harm before bringing out a saw blade when a voice rung out from behind.

"Mega Man!" roared the voice as the trio turned to see Sakura being carried by a large robot with an enlarged left hand and a spiked shoulder plate flying towards them. "Duo!" said Mega Man as the large robot stopped and set Sakura down, "I haven't seen you in a long time; how have you been doing? Did you get rid of that Evil Energy?" Duo lightly smiled and nodded as he said, "I was able to dispose of it in a dying star where the star collapsed into itself, forming a black hole before coming back here. I see that you could use some help." Mega Man saw the large robot look at Kinzoku and said, "Metal Man's on our side now and he's a cyborg."

"Dr. Light has filled me in about Kinzoku," said Duo as he examined Kinzoku, "I sense an immense power, power that is almost similar to the Evil Energy, but I also sense not just justice but confusion within." Kinzoku was impressed with this large robot before he pointed towards the advancing legion. "Care to deal with them, Duo?" Kinzoku asked before receiving a nod from Duo.

Duo slowly approached the army as light blue energy surrounded him before he took a battle stance. The wings on his back spread before firing the powerful thruster as Duo let out a mighty roar in the air. "Comet Rush!" roared Duo as his body formed a comet and rushed toward the robot legion, decimating all that was foolish to challenge the cosmic robot. Changing back to his robot form, Duo charged his left fist and drove it into the ground to unleash a powerful shockwave that cleared more of the robots. "Go, Mega Man!" yelled Duo as he proceeded to destroy more of the robots with his hands, "Go and save Roll!" Mega Man nodded as he led the team inside the fortress while Duo continued to rip the robots before him apart, spilling oil and torn metal around him.

Once inside, Mega Man led the team down a series of halls before encountering more robots. "Out of our way!" roared Sakura as she rammed a fist into a robot's body with enough force to launch it towards the others behind it, easily destroying them in one fell strike. "What the Hell!?" said Mega Man with great shock at what the rosette had done, "No human could possibly do that without some form of aide!" Sakura pulled on her glove and said, "You're right as where we're from we have a form of energy known as chakra that allows us to do what normally would be impossible for people here." Kinzoku blinked as something about chakra entered his mind and remembered walking on trees and water in his dreams/memories as he thought, _Can I…can I use chakra?_ The cyborg ignored the question as the group continued travelling down the halls.

The group continued until they reached a large room with a dirt floor where three robots, one in blue knight's armor, another in purple samurai's armor, and one in orange armor with its body separated and a large sword, stood before them and barred the way. "You knaves have not a chance against us," said the knight-looking robot as he pointed the large spiked ball in his left arm, "We three knights, Yamato Man, Sword Man, and I, Knight Man, shall not let you pass!" The samurai robot pointed the spear in its hand and shouted, "(Metal Man, you traitorous bastard! You dare go against Wily-sama and aide Mega Man! You are a great disgrace to us!)" Mega Man readied his Buster Gun as he said, "I've taken you three down before and I'm sure that we can take you down again!" The robot with the sword smirked and said, "True that you have defeated us before, but we were alone and now…"

A small sphere with purple energy floated in front of the three as Mega Man's eyes widened. "I thought Duo got rid of all of that Evil Energy!" said the blue bomber with shock in his voice. "With this gift," said Knight Man as a purple aura surrounded the armored trio, "we shall be giving both the chance AND the power to finally defeat you and the traitor!" The sphere and the three robots were surrounded by a flash of light as a new robot was now before Mega Man and his team. This robot was now a giant, had six arms that had different weapons in its hands, blue, purple, and orange armor, a head with three face, and its upper body was floating above four legs that were made out of a combination of the original three's legs. "Say hello to our new form," said the robot with a combination of the three robot's voices, "ASURA MAN!"

_Holy crap,_ Kinzoku thought as he and the others prepared for a big fight on their hands,_ he's HUGE!_ Everyone launched a barrage of energy shots, saw blades, and shuriken towards the large robot, but all of the attacks were blocked by Asura Man's shield from Knight Man before the fused robot began using Yamato Man's spear to go on the offense. Despite the large size of the attacker, Asura Man's speed was a great threat as everyone was dodging numerous amounts of jabs with only obtaining minor cuts from the very close calls. Kinzoku created a giant saw and rushed forward with the blade spinning in his hands. "Try this on for size!" Kinzoku roared as he swung the blade with great force, "Giant Metal Blade!" Asura Man pulled his shield and blocked the attack as the saw was embedded in the shield before using the large sword from Sword Man to try and slash the cyborg. The attack connected, but the sword had struck a small saw blade from the earlier barrage.

_That was a Substitution Jutsu!_ Kakashi and Sakura both thought as Kinzoku appeared next to Mega Man, _How could he know a jutsu if he has never been in the Elemental Countries?_ Asura Man slashed the sword towards the ground to create a giant wave of fire aimed at the group. Kakashi quickly weaved his hands before slamming them to the ground and said, "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" A large wall made of earth was soon erected from the ground just in time to intercept the wave of fire. Kinzoku had an edgy feeling to bring his hands together in an odd fashion to create an army of duplicates, but he held himself back as Asura Man was using Knight Man's morning start to break down the wall.

"We can't fight him like this!" said Kakashi as the wall was only going to hold the giant robot for so long. Kinzoku knew that something needed to happen as his hands were slowly moving and he was about call out the words in his mind when a large crash was heard as Duo appeared and gave Asura Man a sharp left cross to the face. "Duo!" said Mega Man as the galactic robot landed in front of the group in a battle stance. "Go," said Duo as he stared down the giant robot, "I'll hold him off while you continue with the mission; Roll cannot wait any further." All but Kinzoku charged out of their hiding spot while the cyborg looked at Duo. "Duo," said Kinzoku as the galactic robot's glare never left the giant robot that was about to fully recover from the blow, "I owe you for this…you even actually remind me of someone I knew. Just…don't go shouting about Youth after this is over."

This confused Duo as he heard Kinzoku leaving with the others as robots really don't age. _Must be a human thing,_ the galactic robot thought as Asura Man was now looking at him with full hate on all three faces. "You wish to fight us?" said Asura Man with Knight Man's face before switching to Yamato Man's face, "(You truly are a fool.)" Duo tightened his fists as a blue aura surrounded him before he said, "Get ready…"

***With Mega Man's Group***

Mega Man and the others were running down the hall as loud explosions could be heard from behind. "Will he be alright?" Sakura asked as she was concerned about Duo, "It's just him against that giant robot." Kinzoku smirked as he then said, "I don't know what it is, but I have a gut feeling that he's a really tough bastard and would let the physical size of the fighter get to him; the size OF the fight seems to be more his style thanks to Dr. Light." Mega Man couldn't agree more as Duo had even given him a run for his money the first time they fought. _I'm just glad that he saw that I wasn't collecting that Evil Energy for a dark purpose,_ the blue bomber thought as he continued to lead the group through the halls, _Please be careful my friend…_

The group soon entered another large room with water pipes where two figures stood waiting for them. "Bass, Treble!" said Mega Man as the robotic wolf began to growl at the group. Bass glared at the blue bomber and said, "We meet again, Mega Man, and it seems like you brought some friends along. Afraid that you might lose against me this time?" Kinzoku rushed in front of the group and said, "Move over Bass or this'll get ugly really quick." The robot laughed at the threat as a menacing smile formed on the robot. "You think I'll take orders from someone who's half-human?" Bass taunted as his smile died to a smirk, "The Doc wants to keep you alive for that power he keeps preaching about that's inside of you, so he sent me along with that boy to try and bring that power out."

A flash of light shone as everyone shielded their eyes from the light. When the brilliant light had died down, everyone saw that Bass was now in black and purple armor with wings attached to his back. The robot smirked evilly and readied his Bass Buster while the group before him got into their battle stances. "Everyone," said Kakashi as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan Eye, "I'll handle him while the rest of you go save Roll and talk some sense into Sasuke." Bass knew that he was supposed to stop them, but the man before him had an aura that had attracted him…the aura of a real warrior. "Are you sure Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she didn't want her sensei to face a dangerous robot by himself. Kakashi gave Sakura a glance, sending a signal that he was absolutely sure that he knew what he was doing. "You heard Gramps," said Bass as he pointed to the door with his thumb, "The big boys are about to play and it should be just us two…so SCRAM!"

Taking the lead, Mega Man and Kinzoku guided Sakura out of the room, leaving just Kakashi and Bass staring each other down. "Gramps?" Kakashi asked as his glare never left Bass's sight, "You should really learn to look underneath the underneath." The robot scoffed as he said, "All I see is an old warrior that still has some fight in him…plus…I've never actually seen a human with this aura around you." Bass saw the confusion in man's eyes as he continued, "I've fought many humans before…Kakashi was it?...but they never had shown this feeling that you have. I may be a robot, but I can see blood-stained hands when I see it; it may be that red eye of yours, but I really don't give a damn…all I care about is my ambition to destroy Mega Man."

**(Play Metal Gear Rising: Revengance OST: The Hot Wind Blowing)**

"Even though you _are_ a robot," said Kakashi as he pulled out a kunai and readied his attack, "you have a lot to learn about your ambitions." Kakashi rushed forward as Bass charged towards him until the two of them clashed in the middle before leaping back. The shinobi threw some shuriken as the robot braced himself as the shuriken had bounced off his armor. Bass then launched a shot towards Kakashi, but he had somehow missed as the man dodged the beam of energy. The winged robot leapt into the air and fired a beam of purple energy on the ground while aiming the attack towards the ninja. Kakashi easily moved to the side as he weaved his hands in a flurry of motions before he said, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The shinobi drew in a quick breath before launching a large ball of fire towards the airborne Bass, but the robot countered with a charged shot that destroyed the fireball.

"Not bad…" said Bass as he hid his curiosity about what the man had done, "I'm kind of curious about what all of you can do since when I saw Pinkie destroy those few robots with just one punch." Kakashi smirked as he said, "It's something unique that only those where we come from can do." The jonin quickly weaved more seals as the water around them began to move and form a dragon as he said, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Bass saw the dragon made of water charge towards him before performing a barrel roll to avoid the attack before letting loose a barrage of shots until the dragon crashed into him. The winged robot was smacked into the wall by the rushing water until the attack relented as he slid down the wall. "Cheap shot," Bass growled as he got to his feet before propelling himself forward with his wings, "Now eat this!"

Bass charged in for a punch when Kakashi intercepted the attack with a punch of his own. The two then went into a flurry of punches and kicks as the two were beginning to be evenly matched. _How is he matching my moves?_ Bass thought to himself as continued his assault while defending himself, _It's like I'm fighting myself!_ Kakashi was mimicking the robot's attack as he thought, _I can't use the Sharingan's hypnotic power what with him being a robot, so I'm going to have to rely on copying his attacks and seeing them before he even thinks of attacking._ Kakashi quickly used Substitution on Bass to get the robot off balance before delivering a sharp kick from behind. _Guy would probably have a bit of a contest with fighting robots like Bass,_ Kakashi thought as he could feel the small bruises forming from the attacks, _their bodies would make samurai armor pale in comparison._

A bright light flashed before the robotic wolf from earlier was standing near Bass in a protective manner. "Treble," said Bass as he stood up in his original armor, "this is MY fight and I don't want you to get involved; this man's no ordinary pushover like the others we have fought." Though reluctant, the wolf nodded before teleporting out of the area leaving just Bass and Kakashi. "You care for him?" asked Kakashi as he was surprised at the robot's change in attitude, "I wouldn't have thought of you to be the caring type." Bass chuckled as he said, "Treble and I are good partners as I respect his loyalty to me and he has aided me before many times…even saved my life once. But enough of this useless talking; we're in the middle of a fight aren't we?"

Bass quickly dashed towards Kakashi and fired a few shots towards the shinobi. The jonin was able to dodge the attack, but the third shot grazed his side which bought Bass the opening for an attack. _Damn, I need to end this quickly!_ Kakashi thought as he quickly recovered while holding his gut from the attack, _Guess I'm going to have to bring _it_ out soon._ Kakashi continued to avoid the attacks while taking a few punches and kicks until he found himself cornered as he received a sharp punch to the gut. The shinobi was now sitting against the wall as he heard a faint whining sound to see Bass pointing his Bass Buster at near point blank.

**(End Song)**

"You know it's kind of ironic," said Bass with a confident smirk, "you are one of the very few humans that I can actually respect. While I hate his guts, I have to respect Dr. Wily and others like him as they create robots but you…you're different." Kakashi had his Sharingan Eye closed as he asked, "How am I different than those like Dr. Wily?" The smirk on the robot's face then turned into a smile…a smile that felt odd for Bass. "Because you actually gave me a challenge with our fight, Kakashi," said Bass before that smile now became a psychotic grin, "too bad I have to kill you!"

_NOW!_ Kakashi thought as he opened his shut eye to reveal a pinwheel-like design in the red iris, _Mangekyo Sharingan: Kamui!_ Bass felt something pulling him from behind and turned to see a gaping hole behind him that was vacuuming the dust and debris inside the black void. "A…a black hole!?" said Bass as he tried to blast it with very little success, "How did it get there!?" The robot could actually feel his arm slowly getting torn off atom by atom. _Just…a little…longer…_Kakashi thought as he felt his chakra fading fast. The robot grunted as the metal on his arm was being torn and oil was actually swimming towards the dark void while he tried to keep his arm from being completely torn off. _Guess I have to settle this now,_ said Kakashi as he stopped the Kamui as to not completely dry his reserves out.

The black hole vanished as Bass was now holding his heavily damaged arm; Bass's arm had oil running down the exposed circuitry while the metal was hanging off in small, twisted chunks and the robot knew that he had dislocated his shoulder from just trying to keep his arm of being violently ripped off. The feel of electricity in the air and the crackling sound of lighting alerted Bass, but the robot didn't act in time as he felt something getting rammed into his side as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body. Bass fell as he held his side with his good arm before he saw lightning dissipate from Kakashi's hand as the man then passed out.

"Heh," said Bass as he still felt tiny jolts twitch in his body, "Never in my life would I have been beaten by an old man. Right…Treble?" The robotic wolf walked close to the unconscious shinobi before Bass said, "Leave him be Treble…he won this fight…but I'll make sure that he doesn't win the next one. Let's get out of here…I seriously need a tune up." Treble gave Kakashi one last look before walking towards his fallen partner and allowed Bass to climb onto his back. "Well, Kakashi," said Bass as Treble carefully ran through the halls with his master in tow, "you are indeed a powerful warrior."

***With Mega Man's Group***

"I hope your friend will be alright, Sakura," said Mega Man as he showed his concern towards the human. "Kakashi-sensei is actually one of the strongest people I know," said Sakura as she tried to hide the concern for Kakashi. Kinzoku looked at Sakura before he said, "That may be if he were facing an ordinary robot or even one of the weaker Robot Masters, but Bass is a different league of his own; even Mega Man has had trouble with him from time to time." The two continued as Sakura quietly thought, _I know Kakashi is really strong…but could he really be strong enough if what they say about Bass is true?_

***With Roll***

Roll was watching the monitor as she watched Mega Man, Kinzoku, and a girl with pink hair run through the halls while the other monitors showed the unconscious man that fought Bass and Duo fighting the giant robot. "NUHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Wily laughed as he observed the screens, "With Mega Man's numbers growing smaller, he will be alone and I will finally not only destroy Mega Man, but have the most powerful robot in the world!" Roll fought against her bonds as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I am so glad you asked," said Dr. Wily as he brought up blueprints of Kinzoku's body, "You see, three years ago I came across such an astounding power that sent chills down my spine for days, even when I was working on Kinzoku…or the boy he once was." A growl escaped Roll's throat as she said, "You monster!" The mad doctor laughed before he said, "Foolish little girl, I only acted where others have failed to do as how such a child could have survive such injuries while possessing the powers of the very gods themselves! In fact, even if I decided to ignore the boy that night, someone else would have done the same thing or even use him as a living battery that runs practically forever; maybe even as a far more efficient power source than nuclear energy itself! Once Metal Man finds a way to tap into that power, I can control him and be the first to actually create a robot god!" Dr. Wily then turned towards Roll with an insane grin on his face as he said, "And you, dear sweet Roll, are the very key that will grant me my god! NUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Roll felt dread crawl on her skin at the insane man's plan and silently prayed that Kinzoku and Mega Man could have the power to stop this madman from obtaining his robot god…

***?***

Inside a dark sewer with metal and concrete walls, a giant cage was present as a large shadow could be seen. **"I must help him remember,"** said the shadow as two red eyes glowed inside the cage with one of the eyes mechanical, **"but I cannot force the memories."** The shadow's ear twitched as a familiar presence was felt…one that brought this mess onto them. **"I cannot help but feel that the Kit will finally tap into my powers again,"** said the shadow with concern in its voice, **"I can only hope that he can be strong enough to handle my power properly as I cannot guarantee the safety of all around him."**

**Mega Man's group is getting closer and closer into saving Roll, but what will happen? What is this strange power source Dr. Wily is talking about? Don't forget to rate and review! On a final note...STOP SOPA!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
